Advice from you
by Mrs. Trunks Briefs
Summary: Goku and Trunks team up together to get Bulma and Vegita to fall in love! But will they succeed? Found out! Yamcha bashings so not for Yamcha lovers! CHAPTER 24 & 25 IS UP! THE END IS HERE! RUN! COMPLETE
1. Trunks' plan

Hey peoples! I'm back! Poor you, having to read my fanfics! Mhahahaha! This time I've decided to write a Vegita and Bulma get together... Everyone's doing it! Can't be a fanfic writer without writing a V/B get together!! 

Trunks: If some other fanfic writers jumped off a bridge, would you do it too?

Of course not! I would push Unknown Wanderer off! 

Trunks: Good answer!

Now! On with the fic! (Disclaimer: I'm getting it for my birthday!!... no, not really... I'm a liar... I don't own it, never will... sob)

Advice from you

Chapter 1

There he was, the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegita. He sat there on the couch watching Chris Rock stand-up, he chuckled at some parts and smirked at others, but he never would laugh out loud. Why? He's Vegita! That's all you need to know! 

"Oh! Hello, Vegita!" came a cheery voice behind him. He turned and saw the crazy blond mother of Bulma, giggling. "Vegita, why aren't you training? Oh! I get it! You and Bulma were up all night having your fun! You must be tired!" She giggled uncontrollably at this, Vegita rolled his eyes. The woman made it very obvious that she wanted him to mate with her daughter. Like he would! Ha! 

ELSE WHERE

Mirai Trunks looked out of his binoculars and into the windows, he could see his father sitting on the couch and his grandmother standing over him giggling her heart out. 

"Hey, Trunks! What's up?" said a voice behind him.

"Holy Crap!" Trunks cried jumping into the air. He whirled around and saw Goku smiling at him, "God! Goku, don't scare me like that! 

"Sorry, so what are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"I have to make sure my parents get together, if not everything could go wrong!"

"Yeah, and it would really suck for you..."

"How did you find me?" Trunks asked.

"Well," Goku began sucking up some air, "I was coming here for the same reason, making sure your parents got together, they make a good couple, don't you think? Well, when I came I sensed your ki and I came over and I was like, 'Hey, Trunks! What's up?' and you said, 'Holy Crap!' and you jumped and then-

"That's ok, Goku. I know what happened next. No need to tell me," then Trunks said under his breath, "Don't want to give you a headache..."

"What?" asked Goku. 

"Nothing!" Trunks said quickly, "Hey, do you have any ideas on how to get mom and dad together?"

"Oh sure!" said Goku proudly, "Let's see, make Vegita promised Bulma he'll marry her then make him leave for five years then when he returns and fights in the tournament, Bulma well remind him that he had a promised to marry her and after he fights, they'll get marry, go on their honeymoon, and eventually they'll get 'it' on and you'll be born." (A/N: just in case you didn't know or never watched DB, this is what happened with Goku and Chichi.)

Trunks stare at him, unsure of what he should say, then whatever Goku said hit him and he answered, "Goku... we don't have five years...

"Oh, yeah!" Goku slapped the palm of his hand on his forehead, "What was I thinking?"

"Maybe, if I get them to go on a date or something," Trunks suggested, "but we wouldn't call it a date, it will be just them going out to dinner because they have no more food in the house." He smiled slyly at this statement. (A/N: drools) 

"Hey, Trunks," Goku said, "how long do you think it'll be before that run out of food?"

Trunks rolled his eyes, "We'll get all the food out of the house, Dad will 'ask' for something, Mom won't make anything for him since they have no food, so she'll take him out to eat." 

"Oh... you're good, you're good... we'll get the food out but where will we put it?"

"Are you hungry?" Trunks asked.

Goku raised an eyebrow, "Why? Are you going to make me eat all the food?"

"Yes."

"Hallelujah!" he proclaimed throwing his hands in the air. 

Good? Yes, no, I don't care? Do you want me to continue? REVIEW and tell me!!

Trunks: Do it! Or she'll put a terrible curse on you!

Curse upon you, say I!! Now... REVIEW!!!

  
  



	2. Magic shoes and land mines

Hey! I'm back! And I bet you're wondering, "Why are you writing so much in one day?" Well, my mom's sick and I'm bored so whatcha gonna do? 

Trunks: Find a cure for AIDS?

Me?! Not likely... So I'll continue writing until I have to go back to school. Which is another day! WEE! More torturous fanfic writings from me!! Mhahahaha!! (Disclaimer: Pleaz! Me? Own DBZ? HAHAHAHA!! Oh you're funny! You're hilarious!! HAHAHAHA!!... no I don't own DBZ) 

Advice from you

Chapter 2 (hey it rhymes! ) 

Vegita got up from his seat, stretched, and decided to finally train. Then he remembered about something he had to do. He walked to his room and headed over to his bed, leaning down and reaching under pulling out three boxes. He then walked over to his door, opened the boxes which were containing land mines. Vegita placed them in different areas in front of his door, he quickly left and came back with Bulma, her parents, and Yamcha. 

"Nobody touch these," he said, pointing to the mines, "except for Yamcha, of course."

"Why only me?" Yamcha asked.

"Because you have the magic shoes," Vegita answered back giving him a pair of shoes with the words written "MAGIC" on the right shoe and "SHOES" on the left shoe. "These shoes will give you the ability to give you any wish you want by stepping on these 'wish discs.'"

"Wow," said Yamcha in awe, "Can I try it?"

"Uh... Yamcha," Bulma said about to explain to him about how stupid he was. But Vegita interrupted, "Of, course! Now we must leave because if we hear his wish it won't come true." He hurriedly pushed the Briefs family towards the kitchen.

"Wish for something nice, Yamcha!" called out Mrs. Briefs.

Yamcha quickly put on his "Magic Shoes", he closed his eyes and decided what he was going to wish for,_ An Extreme Makeover, yeah that'll be the life_. (A/N: God knows he needs it) He lowered his foot on the mine slowly, wow! He couldn't believe he was going to have his wish come true. 

In the kitchen, "Vegita, I can't believe this!" Bulma said scolding Vegita.

"Neither can I, I can't believe he actually fell for it!" He said laughing. 

"BOOM!!" Silence, as everyone turned their heads toward the sound, then, "BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOOM!!!" Vegita went into a fit of laughter, he was laughing so hard he grabbed Dr. Briefs coat for support. After a moment, he gathered himself and wiped the tears that had fallen onto his face. Bulma looked at him wondering how she was going kill him slowly. 

A dirty, black Yamcha walked into the kitchen with a confused looked on his face. "What happened?"

Mrs. Briefs chirped in, "What did you wish for, Sweety?" This drove Vegita into another laughing fit.

ELSE WHERE 

Trunks looked into the windows of the house, Goku had left earlier so he wouldn't get in trouble with Chichi. Trunks saw his father laughing his head off and pointing at a dirty Yamcha while his mother was screaming at both the men, calling Vegita insensitive and Yamcha the biggest idiot she ever meet. Trunks snickered at this noticing Yamcha was fearing his mother and his father had to sit in a chair to control himself. He saw Vegita look back at Yamcha and go into another laughing fit, which caused more yelling from his mother. His grandparents? Shrugging and asking each other what they thought Yamcha had wished for. Trunks smiled, if everything went right they would all be sitting in that kitchen happy about his mother being pregnant or his birth. 

Trunks would have to wait until everyone had left the house to work out his plan, he told Goku to come back tomorrow and help him out. Bulma would be shopping, Vegita would be training, and if he heard right, his grandparents would be out for a week- long business trip. 

Vegita walked out of the house still laughing about the prank he pulled on Yamcha. Funniest thing he ever did, well there was this one thing he did to Zarbon, he got beat for it, but he didn't care, it was worth the beating. He stop, "I know I sensed someone's ki around here. It's familiar too." He looked towards windows and saw Trunks slowly levitating downwards into the trees. _What?! What is he doing here?! I thought he would have gone back to his time! _

Vegita frowned, was he watching them, or worse: was he watching _him_? Trunks found a comfortable position in the branches of the tree, unaware of Vegita's knowledge of his whereabouts. He closed his eyes and thought about what his mother said before he left for the past. "When two people love each other and..." not that! That wasn't it! "Don't rush us, Trunks. It may not seem like it, but me and your father truly care for each other." 

"Having a pleasant dream?" said a cold voice in Trunks' ear. He jumped and saw Vegita giving him an evil look. Trunks laughed nervously, "I wasn't sleeping," he said. "Really?" asked Vegita, "Then what were you doing? Or, better yet; what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in _your _time?"

Uh-oh! Trunks got caught! Why did you get caught, Trunks?!

Trunks: I don't know! You're the one writing this fic! --;;

Right you are! Now REVIEW!! OR ELSE!!

Trunks: Or else what?

SSSHHH!!! I haven't thought of anything yet!! 


	3. Let's go! cause I said so!

Hey! I'm back with another chapter! Oh the evilness!... is that even a word? Evilness?

Trunks: Well, your Spell Check didn't say anything, so yeah it's a word.

Good! Now I'd like to thank all the reviewers! (Blows a raspberry at her brother... The Biggest Jerk in the Universe!!) Ha! People like my fanfics!

TBJU: They're just being nice... oh and by the way, I AM THE GREATEST!! I'm so great, I'm not even human! (A/N: Even though he is!... Jerk)

Trunks: Whatever... Jerk. (rolls eyes)

I'll answer some questions asked by the reviewers!

To lo dee: Was I making him dumb? That's how I see Goku. But I'll make him a little bit smarter! K?

Ophy yu yu hakusho fan: Well, there's many ways to spell Vegita... Bejita, Vegeta , Vegita, and Vejita. I use Vegita because it's easier for me to remember. But you're not wrong, there's just tooo many ways to spell Vegita!! AAHH!!

Leelo77: You can't. Believe me I tried... (shoots an evil look at TBJU) I tried.

Unknown Wanderer: I'm not going to insult you in this fic since it a romance but just watch... just watch... mhahaha...

Now on with the fic! (Disclaimer: It's a wonderful dream, but I don't own anything...)

Advice from you

Chapter 3

Trunks took a loud gulp. Yeah, he was stronger than Vegita, but he wasn't going to hit his own father. For fear that he would find out that he was his son and Vegita's wrath of fatherly punishment would haunt him. "I'm...," Trunks started saying nervously, "here to see you?" He gave a Goku-like grin to his father.

"Really?" said Vegita in dark whisper, "I am so lucky..."

Bulma was in the kitchen, mumbling curses about Vegita's earlier actions to Yamcha. Yamcha himself was bandaging up his wounds, and still confused about his "magic shoes" which were blown to pieces in the explosions. A loud crash was suddenly heard by the front door and Bulma and Yamcha hurried over to see what had happened. There Vegita stood with one foot on someone's head pushing his face more and more into the tile floor.

"Vegita, stop!" cried Bulma, "Get off of him!"

Vegita threw her a dirty look, "Why? So he can spy on us some more?"

"Spy?! Are you serious?" Bulma suddenly recognized the lavender hair. (A/N: It's lavender! Not purple! I would know! I'm obsessed! (Hugs her Trunks piggybank)) "Hey! You're that kid from the future, aren't you?"

"Mmm mm mmm mm!" Bulma turned to Vegita, "Get your foot off of him, will you?"

Vegita picked up his foot letting Mirai get some oxygen in his lungs, he coughed a few times but was finally able to breath easier. "Thanks," he said to Bulma.

"Your welcome, but if don't tell me what you're doing here I'll let Vegita do what he wants to you."

"That came out wrong," Vegita pointed out.

"Well, sorry," she said, "So what are you doing here?" Trunks looked around frantically, they caught him! Should he tell the truth? He thought about that....

DREAM SEQUENCE

"Well," said Mirai hesitantly, "Bulma, Vegita... you guys are my parents and I just need to make sure that you two got together and had me!"

Blank stares came from everyone in the room, then surprising they all laugh. "Yeah, right!" laughed Vegita, "Me... and the Woman?! You're good! HAHAHA!!"

Bulma was crying from her intense laughter, "Me and Vegita! You're kidding right?"

The two stopped and did a double take on Trunks; he looked a lot like Vegita and he did have the Capsule Corp. logo on is jacket... maybe he was their son... Horrified screams filled the air. In the end Bulma and Vegita never got together and Trunks disappeared in to nothing. (A/N: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!)

Trunks shook his head from that image, then he had an idea. Lie! It was perfect! But what kind of lie would he tell? " I was looking for Goku... I have to tell him something very important!"

"Well," said Bulma, "Why don't you tell me and I'll send him the message?"

"NO!... I mean, well, it's secret and well, I can only have Goku hear this..."

"That's a lie!" said Vegita. _Damn! He can already tell when I lie! Why now? _thought Trunks.

"Vegita! Leave him alone!" Bulma said then turned to Trunks, "Well, Goku isn't here, he should be at his own home... Oh! Wait! While you're over at his place, tell him that I'm having a party tonight and I want him and the family to come! Can you do that?" Trunks nodded his head, _Oh, great. No matter how old she is, I still listen to her. _"Oh and Kid, you can come too!"

"Thanks," Mirai said giving Bulma a childish grin.

"Vegita, can you go with him please?" asked Bulma, "I don't think he knows the way to Goku's house."

"Fine..." Vegita growled. _Goodies... fun times with Dad. _

"Thank you! Both of you!" said Bulma clapping her hands happily. Vegita and Trunks headed out the door and walked into the yard far enough from the house so they could fly off to where they wouldn't destroy it. "How?" Vegita asked suddenly.

"How what?"

"How did you turn into a Super Saiyain- jin?"

"Well, I um..." said Trunks hesitantly, "I got mad when one of my friends died." Partially true.

"You got mad?" Vegita asked with a brow raised.

"Yeah, pretty much..."

"It's a beautiful day today, isn't it?" Vegita said.

"Oh yeah, gorgeous," Trunks replied with a smile. (A/N: once again and I can't help it.... drool) _At least he's not asking anymore questions about me..._

"What kind of air head are you, boy? I was able to change the subject with minimum effort."

_What?_

"What?"

But by then, Vegita took off into the sky with his soon-to-be son following after him.

What will happen when Trunks and Vegita get to Goku's house?

Trunks: You don't know, do you?

... um... YES!! YES I DO!!... okies I don't know... so Reviewers help me out will you? Give me so ideas... except you!! Yeah, you!! I'm pointing my finger at you!!

TBJU: How sad... I had plenty of ideas too... SINCE I'M SO GREAT!!

Like what?

TBJU: Like... STOP WRITING FANFICS!!

NEVER!! MHAHAHAHA!! NOW REVIEW!!


	4. Parties and empty ideas

Hey people! What up? I'm back! Oh, hold on... I've got this flame to put out... (kicks sand on flame and now its gone) There! Now, if anyone else wants to send me flames, GO RIGHT AHEAD!! (Picks up water hose, you know, the one that the fire fighters use.) But you'll have the most unpleasant water fight EVER!! MHAHAHAHA!!! okies I'm done... Now on with the fic! (Disclaimer: PLEASE GOD!!! LET ME OWN DBZ!!

God: NO!!

Aw man...)

And to the Reviewers!

TheSheikah: Was I making Vegita too OOC? I'll fix that! Thankies for telling me!

Kataan: Thankies for reviewing! And your welcome! I really enjoyed reading Responsibilities!

The Flying Pal: Glad you got your computer running! And no, machines should not be trusted! (Imitates that weird Twilight Zone music) Um... don't call me a moron or anything but what's beta?

Leelo77: Your very welcome! And thankies for reviewing again! And don't worry about mistakes! I make them all the time! (Thanks God for Spell Check)

Limelie: Thankies for reviewing!

Unknown Wanderer: THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR GIVING TBJU A DEATH BALL!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!

"Talking" _Thinking _(A/N: Author's note)

Advice from you

Chapter 4

Vegita and Mirai Trunks arrived at Goku's house, and since Vegita wasn't one who would ring his doorbell so Trunks had to. The two fighters stood at the door waiting and hearing footsteps, when the door opened to reveal Goku's smiling face. "Hey!" said Goku excitedly, "Come on in guys!" Then he stopped and stared at the two and wondered why they were together. Vegita wasn't supposed to know that Trunks was here, was he?

Trunks was about to enter but Vegita's voice stopped him, "I'm going to make this short, Kakarott. The woman's having to party and she wants you and your family to come."

"Oh, okay, I'll be sure to tell Chichi! Thanks Vegita!"

Vegita looked darkly at Trunks, "Are you staying here or do I have to hold your hand back to the woman's house?"

"I'll just stay here,"Trunks said quietly. Vegita hmphed and blasted off into the sky. A few moments after he left, Goku panicked, "How did Vegita find you? Does he know you're his son? Maybe he found out what we're up to!"

"Goku, its okay!" said Trunks encouragingly, "He doesn't know any of that stuff but he found me by my ki."

"Oh, good."

"Hey, Goku," Trunks said with a smirk that look similar to his father's, "While I flying over here I had an idea to get my parents together."

"Okay, let's hear it!" said the older Saiyain-jin in a giddy voice.

"Alright, it's a party, right? (Goku nods his head.) Then, there has to be alcoholic drinks. Now we get my parents drunk have them go into a room alone, and well, you _know_."

Goku looked at him, signed, and shook his head sadly. "Trunks," he said in a disappointed voice, "That's not a good plan, not a good plan at all." Trunks looked at him, puzzled. "It's a plan based on too many assumptions. It's too risky. We need a plan that's guaranteed to work . And just incase something goes wrong we'll also need to have someone else to back us up. " (A/N: See? I made Goku smarter!)

Trunks stared at Goku in confusion and then decided to say something, "Are you saying that someone else should know about this?"

"No, because Piccolo already knows." said Goku shrugging.

"WHAT?! YOU TOLD PICCOLO ABOUT MY PARENTS?!!" Trunks screamed.

"WAIT!! You misunderstand! He over heard us talking when you were telling me about the androids!" Goku said trying to calm Trunks down.

"He didn't say anything about that to them, did he?" asked Trunks frantically.

"No, he said he won't jeopardize your life like that."

Trunks gave a relived sign. "Well," he asked, "What should we do?"

Goku scratched his head in thought. "I say we find any notice of your parents getting close, leave them alone. But, if they don't really seem to like each, we'll need to find a plan on how to bring them together."

"You have no idea of what to do, do you?"

"Not a one. But hey what about me eating all the food?" Goku pointed out.

"That can be a last resort." Trunks said shrugging.

"Ok. Well, I gotta tell Chichi about the party. See you there!" Goku said walking into his house, "Wait, you wanna drink or something?"

"No, I've gotta get back.. But thanks!" Trunks said flying off into the sky and waving Good-bye to Goku.

Goku waved back until the young half-Saiyain-jin was out of sight, "I wonder how a nice kid like that can be Vegita's son." 

LATER THAT NIGHT

Bulma laid the finishing touches on the dining- room table, placing all of the necessary utensils in their proper positions. She adjusted her ankle- long blue dress and fixed her twisted spaghetti straps. Humming to herself, Bulma thought about how she wouldn't be able to see her friends in three years, it made her sad, but that's why she was having this party! Let them all get together for a day and they all can share laughter and happiness before going into three long years of training. (A/N: For us it was like, what? Three episodes?) Except for Yamcha, she couldn't care less if he died or not, preferably dead. She caught him with another woman and that was the last straw! Just the thought of him coming over and smiling at her like nothing happened made her. No doubt he would ask her back into his life. Bulma decided to dismiss the thought of Yamcha and overlooked the neat table and nodded satisfied with her work. Suddenly she felt as if she was being watched, (A/N: You ever get that feeling? It's creepy.), she turned and saw Vegita standing at the doorway, with his usual stance and frown wearing only his training shorts and a towel around his neck. Why did he have to dress like that?!

Just staring at him, Bulma got frustrated, "What do you want, Lord Vegita?" she said sarcastically. 

He smirked, "It's about time you addressed me by my proper title." Bulma clinched her fists, how she wanted to slap that smirk clear across the room, but she had neither the strength nor the courage. Vegita's smirked disappeared and a look of disgust replaced it, "Is any of that food edible?" he said pointing to the variety of foods that lay in an orderly fashion. He saw Bulma turn red with anger, he already saw how she clinched her fists in anger, so Saiyain-jin. It almost aroused him, almost.

"For your information, Prince of the Jackasses! This food is edible and it is not for you! It is for people who can actually be grateful!" Bulma took a deep breath to calm herself, but she was amazed that he hadn't killed her the moment she said Prince of the Jackasses. Vegita smirked, amused. Was that all he thought of her? A toy for his amusement? He began to pick at his fingernails, "I must say I am impressed, no one has ever talked to me in that manner. I'll let that go for now, but next time I will kill you." He turned and retreated to his room to get ready for the party.

Bulma's left eye twitched and a vein popped out of her forehead. "One day, Vegita," she whispered in a deadly quiet voice, "I'm going to do something you won't soon remember."

Ding, dong! The doorbell, Bulma raced to it, adjusting her dress once again before opening the door. She was greeted with smiling faces of her friends. She welcomed them in, with difficulty since they were all talking at once. Bulma smiled and ushered them to the dining- room. She turned and saw something so stunning, her genius immediately began trying to figure out.

Vegita.

Mhahahahaha!!! Cliff hanger! I love them yet I hate them!!

Trunks: That doesn't make any sense...

Of course not! Because I don't have a life! Even though I'm still living and writing!! Please REVIEW!! It makes me soo happy!


	5. At the party dun dun dun!

Hello Everybody!! I'm sorry to say but this is the last chapter I'm ever gonna write! I have better things to do than write fanfics!

Trunks: Like what?!

Like build my giant robot army!!

Vegita: Why would some one like you need a giant robot army?!

Because I miss my daddy! So I'll go over to Iraq with my giant robot army and Daddy will be all like, "Wow! You built a giant robot army! Now you're my favorite! Not the cat! You!" And I'll be like, "INDEED!"

Vegita: ... You'll never be able to build an army!

TBJU (suddenly appearing): I will though! Because I"M SO GREAT!! I'M ALSO A GENIUS!!!

Goku: Hey guys what's up... KIDNEY PUNCH!! ( Kidney punches TBJU)

TBJU: GAAAHHH!! I CAN'T FEEL PAIN!! I'M TOO GREAT!! (collapses)

Um... sure! (Disclaimer: Don't own it now, but I'll own it soon... once my giant robot army is complete! Mahahaha!!)

To the reviewers!

Leelo77: Thankies again for reviewing! Now for what's gonna happen next... well, read the chapter! So don't have a stroke!

Ophy yu yu hakusho fan: Good things come to those who wait! And I really hope this chapter is good!

Tigerrelly: Glad you like my fanfic! I like magic shoes too! Hehe...

Elvewin Darkdragon: Sorry for the cliff hanger! ... Um... are you ok?

Kataan: Glad you like this story! I haven't read Beautiful Freak yet with my giant robot army and stuff getting in my way... Grrr...

Joelie the Messenger of Death: VEGITA IN THE HOUSE!! WOOHOO! Sorry, had to say it!

Unknown Wanderer: I like writing cliffhangers! And sorry TBJU keeps coming back.... you spelled "Idiot" wrong! IDEOT! And leave the other reviewers alone!!

Angel Tinuviel: Thankies! And yeah! That's what I meant! My mind and my hands are not really connected well! I just found out about that mistake!! Thankies for pointing that out!

Limelie: Come back! This chapter will tell all!

Hikari Heijin: Glad you like it! It makes me so happy!

Advice from you

Chapter 5

"Take a picture, Woman. It'll last longer."

Bulma shook her head, she didn't realize that she was staring right at Vegita. He wore a dressy white shirt that made him look more sophisticated, and long black slacks that covered the tongue of his black shoes. Strangely though, he wore a black bandana that ran across his forehead and tied in the back. Bulma wished that she was in some romance novel and she could throw herself in his arms and ride off into the sunset with him. Then again, this was Vegita, so that would never happen. She felt embarrassed that he caught her, but she could fix her mistake, "Sorry, Vegita. It's just strange to see you look so civil."

"Hey Bulma!" said a cheery voice behind her. Bulma turned and saw Goku waving at her from the kitchen in his regular clothing. She frowned, _I'm overdressed for my own party_, she thought. Goku looked at Vegita, "Wow, Vegita! I never thought I'd see you without a pink shirt!" He started laughing at him. That earned him a death glare from the prince. Bulma giggled, then looked into the kitchen, and signed. " I invited that future kid to the party," she said to Goku, "But I guess he couldn't come."

Goku scratched his head, "Yeah," he replied, "and I don't see Yamcha anywhere either."

A vein exposed itself from Bulma's head, "I don't care if he lives or dies! If he does come...," she paused, trying so very hard to think of the worst possible punishment, "I want you to kill him for me, Vegita!!"

"Ok," he simply said.

"What?!" cried Goku, "Are you serious?! What did he do this time?!"

Bulma turned away from him, "I think we shouldn't talk about it at such a happy time like this..."

"He cheated on her, again," Vegita told Goku.

"VEGITA!!"

"Bulma!" called a cheery voice which turned out to be Mrs. Briefs, "Hurry! You don't want to keep your little friends waiting!"

"Ok!" she called back. Just as she said that, the doorbell rang. "Vegita, can you get that? You're closer to the door."

Vegita made his way to the door, mumbling very mean words as he grabbed the doorknob. He opened and got the shock of his life. Someone had the wonderful idea of throwing himself on the Saiyain-jin and professing his love to him. "I LOVE YOU, BULMA! I AM THE BIGGEST IDIOT IN THE WORLD!! YOU MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME AND I THREW IT ALL AWAY!! WHY?! TELL ME WHY!!"cried Yamcha holding on to Vegita as if it meant death to let go.

"YOU JUST SAID IT, YOU MORON!! YOU'RE THE BIGGEST IDIOT IN THE WORLD!!" Vegita pushed Yamcha right back out the door and slammed it.

The doorbell rang, yet again. Vegita threw the door open wearing the scariest face he could muster and looked at the cause of the ringing doorbell in the eye and screamed, "WHAT?!!?!"

Mirai Trunks stood there, shell shocked. "Um...," he said, trying so hard not to go into a fetal position and cry (A/N: Hey, just the thought of how Vegita would look opening the door makes me want to cry. He's scary!), "I was invited to the party... and you slammed the door... so I couldn't get in..."

Vegita relaxed his face, "Oh," he simply said, "I thought you were that pathetic human." He moved out the way so Trunks could pass through. " Everyone's in the kitchen. Hurry up, I haven't go all day."

Trunks passed by his father and not wanting to rouse suspicion, he waited for Vegita to "show" him to the kitchen. When they reached the kitchen, Goku immediately pulled Trunks away and asked questions, "What took you so long? I left a lot later than you."

"I had to check on my time machine," he whispered, "Crazy things can happen if you leave a time machine alone for a long time."

Piccolo walked up to the whispering two, "Leave them be for now," he said, "Vegita isn't as violent as he used to be. He probably has feelings for Bulma right now. He hasn't killed anyone since Namek "

"That's true," said Goku, "I wonder what's going to happen while we're here." He gave Trunks a wide, evil grin and said jokingly, "Maybe you'll be conceived tonight, Trunks!"

A horrified look covered Trunks' face, very nasty, dirty thoughts ran though his head. "Get them out! Get them out!" he whimpered hitting the palm off his hand on his temples as though trying to knock the thoughts out of his head. "Hey guys!" called Bulma, "Before we eat, I thought we might do something childish!"

"Like what?" asked Goku.

She winked, "Play 'Truth or Dare.'"

"Yeah, that's real childish," said Piccolo.

The three fighters walk over to the living room, where everyone was sitting in a circle on the floor, except Vegita, who was sitting on a couch away from everyone else. Goku sat next to Chichi, Piccolo sat next to Krillen, and Trunks decided to try his luck and sat next to Vegita. The prince turned and growled at him then went back to staring at nothing. "Ok!" said Bulma, "I'm gonna spin the bottle to see who goes first!"

"Wait a minute," said Chichi, "Let's see who's not going to play first."

"I will not play you're stupid earth games," said Vegita

"I won't play either," said Trunks, "I shouldn't interfere with you all."

"And," Piccolo said, "someone might be stupid enough to ask him about his life."

Bulma turned to Vegita, "Come on Veggie! It won't kill you to have a little fun!"

"No," he snapped, "but it will humiliate me."

She ignored his comment, "Alright, everyone, Vegita's playing!" She laid the bottle on the tile floor and with a swift movement of her wrist, it spun. It spun in circles over and over and over. The bottle slowed down until it finally stopped on Krillen. He chose a person and the game progressed on for a half an hour, until it was Bulma's turn to ask "Truth or Dare." She looked around for a certain victim, and that victim was Vegita. "Hey, Vegita. Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"I told you, woman. I'm not playing your idiotic earth games," he growled.

"Come on, Vegita. Please?" She gave him puppy eyes.

Vegita rolled his eyes, "Fine, um... Truth."

"Ok, ok, ok,... um... why are you wearing that bandana? I mean, you haven't worn it before, why now?"

A small blush came to his face, he felt the heat in his face and quickly composed himself, "That's none or your business, woman. Forget the Truth, I'll go with Dare instead."

A smirk that would have made Frieza cringe spread across Bulma's face, "Ok, then. I dare you to take off your bandana."

Vegita's eyes went wide, _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You've should have known she would do that!_, yelled the inner thoughts of his head. "Absolutely not!" he raged back at her.

"What's the matter, Vegita? Got a pimple? Or acne?" she asked in a crazed manner, "Or maybe you've got monkey ears growing? Is that it? Huh? Is it?"

"No! It's nothing! I just wanted to wear it that's all!"

"Then take it off!"

All eyes were on them now. Bulma and Vegita were just inches away from each other. Bulma with a look almost psychotic, and Vegita with his usual scowl but you could see the fear in his eyes. Bulma's hand grabbed the bandana and pulled.

The bandana had been removed and everyone stared in shock. Chichi's eyes rolled into her head and she fainted.

Another cliffhanger, yet again. AM I EVIL?!?! YES!!!

Trunks: I can't believe you wrote another cliffhanger... the reviewers' are going to be pissed.

MHAHAHAHA!!! Speaking of the Reviewers... please review again!! Was this chapter good? Bad? Are you going to kill me for writing another cliffhanger, yet again? Tell me! By REVIEWING!!


	6. Questions and answers that really aren't

Hey, peoples! I'm back!! With another chapter!!

Trunks: I thought you said you weren't going to write any more fanfics!

I was.... but then my mom convinced me of something else...

FLASHBACK

Mrs. Trunks Briefs' Mom: BUILD A GIANT ROBOT ARMY?!!? ARE YOU CRAZY?!! WE CAN'T AFFORD THAT!!!

END FLASHBACK

That pretty much convinced me...

Trunks: It would...

And I couldn't just leave myself at a cliffhanger!! The suspense would have kill me!

Trunks: You couldn't leave yourself at a cliffhanger...?

TBJU: HA! I'm back too!! Your stupid "Death Ball" didn't even touch me, Unknown Wanderer!!

Hey The Biggest Jerk in the Universe, you have no arms... or legs...

TBJU: (crying) I know...

Vegita (laughing): You da man, Unknown Wanderer!!

NOW on to the reviewers' reviews!!

Leelo77: Don't worry I'm not leaving!! And I hope you get better... And the giant robot army, thank you for the offer!! Mhahaha... Vengeance Shall be MINE!!! and hey, we can make them redo Dragonball GT!! (sorry peoples, I mean it has Trunks and everything in it but GT just sux!)

Ophy yu yu hakusho fan: I'm not leaving!! It was just a joke!! Don't cry!! Oh... now I feel bad...

Pride of the Saiyan: Sorry to make you mad... and THANKIES!! I DO hate it when people flame anonymously!! That reviewer didn't even tell me what was wrong!! Thankies for fighting!! I do truly appreciate it!

Joelie the Messenger of Death: Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok!!! I'm updating!! Sorry to keep you waiting!!

Kataan: Thankies!

ElfWarrior6: Thankies for reviewing! (Twice! That makes me happy!) Sorry I stop!! Please don't hurt me! (Cringes) Yes... I will need help with the giant robot army!! Granted my mom doesn't find out about it...

VeryShortMidget: You're welcome! And thankies for enjoying my fic!

The flying pal: Thankies for reviewing again! And thankies for telling me about "beta" I was really confused! And my teachers... I only have a lonely few I like to be around with... my other teachers... especially my English teacher... aren't that great...

Jill: Well... YOU'RE A CHICKEN!! Sorries about the whole "Yamcha has no fans" thing but it was just a joke!!

Unknown Wanderer: Sorry to scare you! And as for the reviews... um... write Bulma/ Vegita fanfics!! Everyone loves those!! Don't worry about ElfWarrior6. And I guess you already know about TBJU...

Now on with the fic!! (Disclaimer: Don't own it... but fear me... I still working on my giant robot army...mhahaha...)

Advice from you 

Chapter 6

Everyone stared at Vegita, unsure of what to say. Bulma sat by Vegita's feet gripping the black headband she recently removed from his forehead. She whimpered, mainly for the fact that of what was on Vegita's head and wondering how Vegita was going to kill her for humiliating him. There on each side of his forehead stood two cat-like ears. They twitch, feeling the outside world again after being hidden away when their owner found out about them.

"How interesting," said Dr. Briefs examining them by poking his finger at the ears.

Goku yelled out in fear, which woke his wife up from her spell. "He's been cursed with the Furi Kuri syndrome!!!" (A/N: If you've seen FLCL you'll know what I'm talking about.)

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP WATCHING THAT SHOW!!" Chichi screeched. Goku ignored her and ran to Vegita and shook him, "Fear the Furi Kuri syndrome!! Soon robots will be coming out of your head and a strange woman with a guitar will interfere with your life!!"

Vegita looked at Goku wondering what kind of drugs he was on, "I see the strange person interfering in my life, but it is not a woman with a guitar."

Once again, Goku ignored, "Have you been hit by any vehicles lately?!"

"GOKU!" cried Piccolo, "Stop!" Goku turned and looked at him, Piccolo signed, "There's food in the kitchen and nobody's strong enough to stop you." Goku fled not saying another word about the Furi Kuri syndrome.

Bulma spoke up, "Vegita... I'm sorry I had no idea-

Vegita snapped back, "Of course not, Woman! I told to mind your own business! But you're too damn stubborn to listen to anyone!! No wonder that weakling human dumped you for some whore!"

Bulma cringed, he hit her below the belt. Tears began to form at her eyes. _Not here, _she thought, _not in front of everyone. _The tears began to flow, she quickly wiped them away hoping that no one had seen them yet. Krillen put a hand on her shoulder hoping to comfort her. Bulma threw the headband at Vegita and ran upstairs to her room, letting her tears flow freely now. Vegita's eyes followed her until she was out of sight, once she was gone he snorted in disgust.

Trunks looked at his father with anger visible in his eyes, did he have to hurt his mother like that? But then again, she had embarrassed him in front of the gang.

THWACK!

Trunks thoughts were interrupted by Chichi and her mighty pan hitting against Vegita's face. He wasn't in pain but there was a big, red, circle on his face. "HOW DARE YOU MAKE HER CRY!!" She yelled, "Why I outta...," Chichi trailed off into a sentence of unladylike words.

Vegita growled at her and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted. "Vegita," said Dr. Briefs, "Is this some sort of transformation that Saiyain-jins go through?" He pulled out a pair of scissors and snipped off a piece of fur from one of Vegita's ears. "What do you think, Kitty?" he said showing the fur to his cat.

Vegita's temper was rising, but he answered to the best of his ability, "It _is_ a transformation but I will not say another word about it."

Goku walked in munching on a chicken leg, "Really? Come to think of it, I remember that time when I turned orange for about a week."

Krillen signed, "That was the April Fool's joke me and Master Roshi played on you." 

"Well, what about that time when Gohan was born?"

Gohan blinked, "What happened at that time?"

"You were born! Out of all the other times you could have been born, you were born _that_ day!"

Tien looked at Chichi, "Is he on any medications?"

"No, but he should be."

Vegita stop Goku's ranting, "You could have not gone through this transformation! It occurs only in royalty!"

"I thought you said you weren't gonna say anymore about it," said Goku.

"GGAAHH!!" (A/N: FOILED AGAIN!! MHAHAHA!!)

"Anyway!" Chichi said interrupting, "I think you should apologize for making Bulma cry, Vegita."

"Hell no!" he snapped back.

"YES!!"

"NO!!!"

"YES!!"

"MAYBE!!" said an unknown voice.

Everyone looked around, trying to find the idiot who said that.

"FINE!" said Vegita, "I'll make her stop crying but I will not apologize!!"

"Isn't that the same thing?" asked Trunks.

"Not where I come from!!" He left for Bulma's room, mumbling his very mean words. He quietly opened the door without bothering to knock. He knew she wouldn't open if he knocked. He peered inside and saw Bulma crying into her pillows. Vegita signed, knowing there was no way out of this, he walked to the bed. He snorted at her, "That's pathetic, Woman."

Bulma looked up and rubbed her eyes after noticing who the voice belong to. "What do you want you... you...Jerk!"

He rolled his eyes, "Nice comeback," he said sarcastically.

"Well," said Bulma getting off the bed, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to tell you about that you shouldn't worry about that idiot. You could have done better, ha! A lot better! That fool only goes after women that the old perverted man wouldn't even try and grope!"

"I beg to differ!" said Master Roshi outside the door. Bulma and Vegita turned their heads towards the door, "Old Man! Leave before I kill you!" said Vegita. "Leaving!" said the master and only silence was heard after a few moments.

She smiled at Vegita, "Thanks, Vegita. I know its coming for you and everything, but I think its really nice of you to say that."

"I'm not saying that to be nice!" he snapped, "I'm speaking the truth!"

"Well, good! Now answer my question!"

"What question?"

"The one I ask you while we were playing 'Truth and Dare.' What is that under the bandana?" Bulma said tugging at the cat ears.

Vegita brushed her hand away, "It's a transformation royal Saiyain-jins go through for some stupid reason... I forgot what it was though. My father didn't really explain it well."

"Really?!" asked Bulma excitedly, "Wow! What other things happen?"

"I'm not an experiment, Woman! Leave me be! Now hurry and join your idiotic friends downstairs!"

"Ok," she said disappointedly, "Well, thanks a lot for making me feel better... even though you made me cry in the first place."

He grunted, "Whatever, Woman."

Bulma walked towards the door and turned to wait for Vegita, but something caught her eye, "Vegita?" she asked, "Are your teeth growing?"

Vegita lightly touched his canines, finding them sharp and that they rested gently on his lips. He inspected his finger with a trickle of blood on it.

"My teeth are growing?" he asked himself.

There you have it!! Chapter 6!! Sorry it took so long!

Trunks: Finally!

Hey, is that a cliffhanger?

Trunks: Well, I think it is...

Well, I'm not sure if I left this chapter off at a cliffhanger but REVIEW!! IT MAKES ME HAPPY WHEN YOU DO!!!


	7. Finishing touches

Hey peoples! I'm back with another chapter! But I still haven't figured out if the last chapter I wrote was a cliffhanger!

Trunks: Maybe some questions shouldn't be answered...

Do you prefer boxers or briefs?

Trunks: Like that one...

I NEED TO KNOW!!

Trunks: No you don't!

I have a bet! Come on!

Trunks: NO!

Fine... big meanie... (sticks tongue out)

Trunks: Write the fic...

Fine...

TBJU: I'll write it!! Since I'm so great!!

Trunks: Please kill him Unknown Wanderer...

How do you keep coming back?!

TBJU: You can't kill me! I'M TOO GREAT!!

You _are _dead!! There's a halo over your head!!

Trunks: Yep, that's a halo...

TBJU: INDEED!! I mean... CURSE YOU SUPER FOOLS!!

A CURSE UPON YOU SAY I!!!

Trunks: I'm not going to say anything...

TBJU: Let me write the rest of this fanfic!!

Then Bulma and Vegita made out. Did it. And Trunks was born about a year later. As for Vegita's cat ears... He got plastic surgery to remove them.

That was barely five sentences!!

TBJU: Hey the fanfic's over right?

GRRR!!!

Trunks: Somebody... anybody... kill The Biggest Jerk in the Universe!!

(Disclaimer: Jello-tin pie, say I!! I don't own DBZ!! George wants me to finish these robots! Get off my back George!!)

Now for the reviewers!

Phentisileia: Thankies so much for the nice review!! And as for the transformation... YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON!!

Unknown Wanderer: Whew! I'm glad you think its not a cliffhanger! But I'm still unsure!! Don't worry... TBJU is dead... but he keeps haunting us... (shudder)

Leelo77: Honestly, I can't believe I put cat ears on Vegita! I would have put a picture of you but... I don't know what you look like! No, I'm not leaving... I'm on Summer vacation!! Now I'll never leave!! MHAHAHA!! 

Joelie the Messenger of Death: I know!! It's sooo cute!!

PinkLighting07: Well, maybe he is... maybe he isn't... but you'll find out!!

Monkey friend: Yeah I knew it was you when I saw you pen name... and thankies for reviewing!!

Hakusho009: Good question... Maybe she'll pet them now!! Mhahaha!

Now on to the fanfic!!

Advice from you

Chapter 7

Vegita continued to poke at his longer and sharper teeth. Bulma turned to see him and said, "Well, let's see if there's anymore food left. I'm sure we can make it if Chichi can hold back Goku long enough."

Vegita stopped his examination and turned away from her. "I'm not hungry," he said emotionless. Bulma couldn't believe her ears, "YOU!? You are not hungry!?"

"I clearly stated that woman, so why are you asking me to repeat my statement?"

"I'm sorry, it's just... you're always hungry."

"Well, not tonight. So leave!"

"Vegita, this is my room..."

"..."

"..."

He gave her an angry glare, "FINE, then I'll leave!" He stomped out of her room, curses rolling off his tongue.

Bulma blinked, "What's his problem? One minute he's being nice to me and the next he's biting my head off!" Then she giggled, "Maybe mood swings come with this Saiyain-jin transformation! He he!"

Vegita entered his room, his mind swirling and twirling with the thoughts of everyone finding out the true meaning of his transformation. He shuddered, the pure humiliation of it all! He could hear those pathetic earthlings laughing at him, and Kakorrot! (A/N: Did I spell that right?) He didn't want to think about it... too late. He knew what Kakorrot would do... he would mock him. Vegita could hear the words as loud as if Kakorrot had just said them right in his cat ears right now, "Man, Vegita, I can't believe you! You and an... what did you call her? An _earthling?_" He tried to stamp the thoughts out of his head, but he could hear the never-ending laughter.

Vegita knew perfectly well what the this transformation was for. His father drove into his head over and over again. It meant he had found his mate. _Crap! _screamed Vegita's mind. He couldn't believe it! He thought since Planet Vegita was destroyed, he'd never find his mate. But it seems the Gods found a loophole. Royalty had to have certain mates chosen for them by the Gods of their planet, only the worthiest were chosen. But... the Woman?! She couldn't fight, but she is smart and beautiful. Although, beauty and brains can't help you when someone coming towards you at light speed.

Vegita paced about his room, "How am I supposed to tell her that?!" He stopped and took a deep breath, "I'll sleep on it," he said, "It'll probably come to me after sleep... or better yet, this is all a nightmare." He removed his clothing, leaving him only in his underclothes. (A/N: Reviewer poll!! Do you think Vegita wears boxers or briefs? I'm serious!! Tell me what you think!!) Slipped into the covers and rested his head on the pillow. Vegita stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep. The ceiling began to take Bulma's slender form, he shook his head of the image. He closed his eyes and after five minutes sleep lay over him.

The morning after the strange incidences, Mrs. Briefs cooked her family and Vegita breakfast. She had seen Vegita's cat ears and decided he would prefer some seafood. She couldn't find any recipes with seafood as breakfast so she decided to get creative. (A/N: That's scary...) Bulma came downstairs with a yawn and sat in her usual seat. A strange smell rested on her nose, "Mom, what are you cooking?"

"Well dear," said Bulma's mother with her cheery smile and happy attitude, "Since Vegita's an adorable little kitty now, I wanted to make him some fish pancakes!"

Bulma stared at her mother long and hard and resisted the urge to knock some sense into her head. Instead she said, "Mom, Vegita's 'kitty' state is temporary, so I don't think there's any reason to make him... fish pancakes."

"Oh, Bulma!" her mother replied, "You're so silly!"

Vegita walked into the kitchen with a frown setting on his face. He had looked into the bathroom mirror and saw his cat ears still there... mocking him with their random twitches. Telling him that the rest of his life would forever be here on this mud ball. The fish pancakes' foul smell hit his sensitive nose instantly, "Woman! Don't tell me you're cooking today!"

Bulma scoffed at his remark, "No, I'm not, Vegita. For your information, my mom's making you a special kind of breakfast." She gave him an evil grin at that remark.

"FISH PANCAKES!!" cried Mrs. Briefs throwing her hands in the air.

"Eww...," Vegita groaned. He sat down next to Bulma which he will soon be regretting later on. Bulma's hand reached over his head and scratched behind his ears. (A/N: Thankies Hakusho009!) Vegita's eyes shoot open and he inched over closer to the source of the pleasure. He leaned on Bulma's shoulder, his eyes slowly closing with sweet content. A huge grin replaced his angry features, he pulled her close to him and breathe softly on her neck.

Bulma was throughly enjoying seeing the "Great Prince of all Saiyain-jins" summit to her touch. She wished that she had a camera with her, then she could use this against him every time he would boss her around. "How adorable," said Mrs. Briefs in a giggling manner, "He must really like you, Bulma." She set the plates of normal pancakes and fish pancakes on the table along with hash browns topped with shrimp. (A/N: I know that sounds weird, but I think that might taste good!)

Bulma looked at the strangely prepared hash browns then back to her mother, "Mom?" she asked, "Do you really think Vegita is going to eat that?"

"Hey, this isn't bad!" Bulma turned her head to the voice, Yamcha. He scooped up another fork full of hash browns and gulped it down. His fork returned for more when a hand grabbed his wrist. Yamcha's eyes followed the hand that lead up to Vegita's dark face. "I'm sure its very tasty," he said.

"H...Hey, Vegita... What's up?..." stuttered Yamcha. He looked at Vegita again and laughed, "Oh, my God!! What is that on your head!? You look like a cat!! Hahahahaha!!"

Bulma answered instead, "What are you doing here, Yamcha?! I told you that I never want to see you again!!"

"Silence, Woman!" said Vegita, "Now, continue to scratch my ears!" He curled up next to her and waited until Bulma started to scratch again. "Look, Yamcha," said Bulma, "I want you to leave right now. Or I'll have Vegita show you the way out."

"Who says I'm going to do what you what me to do, Woman?" Bulma began to scratch his back, "Show him the way out? Ok!"

"I don't believe you, Bulma!" said Yamcha, "You're bribing Vegita to get me out of your house! I just wanted to say that I was sorry!"

"Well, you said, you weak fool!" said Vegita, "Now leave!"

"NO!"

"Vegita could you?" asked Bulma.

"With pleasure..."

Yamcha raced to the door knowing well he had no chance against Vegita. "Fine, I'm going but I'll be back!! Mhahaha!!" He threw open the door and finished up his evil laughter when he saw Vegita walking towards him.

"Well," said Vegita, "Now that's he's gone, continue to scratch!"

"Oh, you're so adorable, Veggie!" said Mrs. Briefs, "Here, since that mean, old Yummy-cha ate all you hash browns, you should have more!" She dumped more shrimpy hash browns on his plate.

"...Um... ok.," said Vegita unsure of himself. At that moment, Dr. Briefs came into the kitchen. His nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Yuck! What's that smell?"

"Vegita's breakfast," answered Bulma.

"Oh, well, I just want to remind you kids that your mother and I are leaving for that vacation- I mean, business trip!"

Bulma rolled her eyes while Vegita retaliated, "That insane woman is not _my _mother! My mother was a queen! And one of the greatest warriors in the Saiyain-jin army! I was kept away from her as soon as I was born so she wouldn't eat me! She was a bloodthirsty killer!"

"Oh," said Mrs. Briefs, "She sounds like a sweet woman. You must miss her."

"Very much..." said Vegita sadly lowering his head.

"Well," said Bulma, "I hope we're all done with this psycho conversation." With that they ate their breakfast and the Briefs couple left on their "business trip."

"Oh," said Mrs. Briefs, her hand on the doorknob, "Don't do anything while we're gone!" She giggled and winked at the two. Bulma and Vegita looked at each other and mentally shuddered.

ELSEWHERE

Mirai Trunks sat under to the Gravity Room, his head in his hands deep in thought. _What had happened last night? _he thought, _What was up with Dad? _He had said it was some kind of transformation, would he have to go through it? ... Scary...

"Hey, Trunks!" said a cheery voice.

He jumped and hit his head against the GR. (A/N: Gravity Room, I'm too lazy to write out the whole word, so, yeah... GR means Gravity Room) He rubbed the sore spot when the voice spoke again, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Trunks looking up. Goku. Typical. "What's up?"

"Well," said Goku proudly, "I just thought up a great plan!"

What is it Goku?

Trunks: Oh, crap! Another cliffhanger!

Mhahahaha... and I won't continue unless you REVIEW!!

(P.S. Sorry this chapter took so long! I've had a very distracting week! Graduation, parties... yeah... But Chapter 8 should come soon!)


	8. Insane ideas

Hey peoples! What up? I've only got three responses to the Reviewer Poll: Do you think Vegita wears boxers or briefs? So far boxers are in the lead! But the briefs are coming up close! Its anybody's race now!

Vegita: WHAT!? I can't believe you did a Reviewer Poll on something so STUPID!!

So, Vegita... What do you wear under all your spandex?

Vegita: That is none of your business!

Thongs it is!!

Vegita: WHAT?!!

Trunks: Please leave my dad alone!

Okies... Anywho, The Biggest Jerk in the Universe is gone! FOREVER!! Thankies, Unknown Wanderer!!

UW: No problem!! I had to get rid of him!! He was such a jerk!!

INDEED!!!

Trunks: I didn't know you could do that...

UW: You know nothing of me for I am... UNKNOWN!!

I could tell by your pen name... (Disclaimer: Wait... wait... WAIT!!... No, I don't own DBZ or anything else...)

And to the Reviewers!! 

VeryShortMidget: I'm glad you think its funny! And thankies for responding to my Reviewer Poll! And don't worry, I'm always cool! Sorta....

Leelo77: Don't cry... And I'm glad you like that line! I'm pretty fond of it myself! I wish this was on the show too... Every time I see a shooting star... (Fazes out then comes back) I'll read your fanfic! Don't worry!

Forever His: I'm happy to see a new reviewer! And thankies for responding to my Reviewer Poll! Commando... I'm afraid to ask...

BlackdragonSL: I'm glad you like it! Yeah, I wish Vegita would have had cat ears instead of a tail... He would be so cool! Sorry about the cliffhanger!

Joelie the Messenger of Death: Go ahead and scratch! And thankies for responding to my Reviewer Poll! (Man! I've gotta stop saying that! Over and Over again! Meep!)

Unknown Wanderer: Once again, Thankies!

East Coastie1500 (Chapter 6): You changed your pen name! Oh, well. I'm not a big fan of sports so I have no idea what you're talking about! (Smiles) And, yes, cat ears are funny! Especially on Vegita!

Ophy yu yu hakusho fan (Chapter 6): Sorry if I scared you with the thought that I was leaving! Maybe he is... maybe he isn't! Mhahahaha! (Chapter 7): Thankies for responding to the Reviewer Poll! And for the praise! You are sooo nice!! (cries)

Gothic-Hattie: Thankies for reviewing! I'm glad you think Vegita's great at that state... I wish everyone had ears like that...

Flamer Cerberus: How nice... another flame... Time for the water hose!! Honestly, I'm glad that jerk isn't reading anymore! And I'm not the greatest...no I'm not... I mean if I was the greatest, I wouldn't be wearing this shirt that says "I AM THE GREATEST"! So Buh-Bye!

Now on the fic!

Advice from you

Chapter 8

"Well," said Goku proudly, "I just thought of a great plan!"

"What is it?" asked Trunks.

"You see, we'll get Bulma and Vegita to have dinner with us and at the last minute we'll ditch them!"

"Huh?"

Goku rolled his eyes, "You and I will spar with Vegita for a little while to make it look like some reason to hang around, then when it come to dinner time we'll ask to join them. Your mother will no doubt accept and a 'little' distraction will lure us away from them at exactly 9:16 pm. But by that time your parents will be glad."

Trunks raised an eyebrow, looking much like his father, "And what 'little' distraction will pull us away from Mom and Dad at exactly 9:16 pm?"

Goku gave a dramatic sigh, "Kami knows I didn't want to do it... but it's the only way," he looked around, making sure that Trunks was the only one within earshot, "Every night, at 9:15, my wife, Chichi, goes into the laundry room to make sure the clothes are done washing. But tonight, instead of finding clean clothes, she'll find a crap load of Jell-O in the washing machine."

"How will she know it was you?" asked Mirai.

"I've done it before..."

"... ok...But you said that by that time, my parents will be glad. How? Will they both have cravings for Jell-O at the time?"Goku slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead, "NO! By that time, they'll want some time alone, if you know what I mean."

Trunks stared at him, like a deer would stare at headlights, only Trunks' eyes were larger. His left eye began to twitch, his body shook, and he screamed in agony. "AAAAHHH!! GET THE THOUGHTS OUT!! GET THEM OUT!!"

"Calm down, Trunks!" said Goku frantically, "Think of something else! Like... the androids!"

Trunks only screamed louder, "THEY KILLED DAD!!... DAD! AAAHHH!! GET THEM OUT!!

"What are you thinking, Goku?!" He screamed to himself, "That's even worse! WAIT!! Hey, think about-

THWACK!! Trunks was silent, Goku stared at him then turned to the source the silence, Vegita. "Think about how much that hurts," he said. Trunks rubbed his cheek, where his father's mighty blow had awaken him from his psycho faze. Vegita looked at Goku, "What are you two doing here?" he said dangerously, his ears twitching, "You've been hanging around here a lot lately."

"Um...," said Goku, "We came to spar with you."

"Fine," Vegita said, "Come into the GR. We'll train there."

They followed the prince into the GR and spared for three hours straight only stopping to take breaks and those didn't last long. Close to dinner time, the three Saiyain-jins sat on the floor of the GR, panting and dripping with sweat. (A/N: Trunks... dripping with sweat...(thinks nasty thoughts)) Vegita got up, limping towards the main computer console and with a push of a few buttons, the gravity went back down to normal. Trunks got up with difficulty while Goku took deep breaths before standing.

"Its time for dinner," said Vegita turning to them, "You can either leave or stay."

"We'll stay," Goku panted out. Trunks nodded in agreement. Vegita grunted as he walked toward the GR's door which was opening slowly. The night welcomed the trio as they walked to the large house, now breathing easily.

Bulma was in the kitchen, cooking and humming a tune to herself, when she heard the door slam. "WOMAN!! IS THE FOOD READY?!"

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, PRINCE PAIN IN THE ASS!!! MY NAME IS BULMA!! NOT WOMAN!! AND DINNER IS READY!! BUT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO EAT IT BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO BUSY BEING A JACKASS!!!

Vegita mumbled a few incoherent words to himself, obviously very mean words. Goku entered the kitchen with his super speed, "Hey Bulma, What's up?"

She turned to look at him, "Goku! Hi! What are you doing here?"

"I came to spar with Vegita, and I brought the Future Kid with me!"

"Does everyone _have _to call me 'Future Kid'?" Trunks asked entering.

"Well," said Bulma, "We don't know your name, and you won't tell us that, so yeah, we're calling you 'Future Kid.'"

"Where's the food, Woman?" asked Vegita in an impatient tone, his ears twitching quickly. The sight of Bulma always made them twitch faster.

"I don't know," said Bulma sarcastically, "It isn't here in the kitchen. I mean, it must have run off somewhere."

"Bitch." Faster ear twitches.

"Bastard." They pulled back against Vegita's head.

"Ok," said Goku, "No more insults, please."

"Well," said Bulma, "Come and help yourself, I'll just make some more food."

"You know what?" said Goku, "There are some beautiful stars out tonight, I think we should eat outside on the balcony." Trunks nodded, "Yeah! I'll get the table and set it out there!"

"Yeah!" said the cheery Saiyain-jin, "It's dark so I'll get some candles!"

"Well," Bulma said, "There's a porch light out there..."

"... I didn't see one...," he said as he left the room.

"Weirdos," said Vegita and his ears seemed to twitch with agreement. He turned and saw Bulma, she was wearing the same dress she had on when Trunks arrived and destroyed Freiza and his father. It fit her body perfectly and trapping every curve especially her hips. How he would like to grab on to them, he smirked thinking how loud he could make her scream. He stopped, cursing himself for thinking like that about Bulma. _Stupid transformation, _he thought.

As promised, Trunks brought the table onto the balcony and set the dishes, napkins, and utensils in a manner similar to the way a fancy restaurant would. He examined it, making sure everything was in perfect order. Goku placed the candle sticks and the candles on the table, then looked at his watch.

"8:38," he read. "Ok, Trunks," he whispered to the demi- Saiyain-jin, "We have to get your parents to like each other in about thirty minutes."

"How are we going to do that?" Trunks asked.

"Do they have a song?"

"What?"

"You know, a song. Where they get all romantic whenever it plays."

Trunks scratched his head, "Well, I've never seen them together in the first place, so I don't think they do."

"Crap," Goku said frustrated.

"Hey, Goku," said Bulma walking towards him, "there's only two chairs."

"...No, there aren't," he said trying to convince her.

"Are you blind, Kakorrot?!" said Vegita walking on to the balcony, standing behind Bulma.

Trunks spoke up, "She's right, Goku! Let's go find some more chairs!"

Goku looked at him, puzzled, then got the idea, "Yeah, just sit down and we'll go get some more chairs. Be back in a minute!"

Vegita and Bulma sat down in the chairs. Vegita noticed the how the table was set. It was set in a fancy manner and for two people. He looked at Bulma, who was playing with a fork, sitting across from him, her eyes looking a stunning aqua blue. She glanced at him, only catching his coal black eyes and then looked away, slight crimson color on her cheeks. Vegita sat back in his chair wondering how long it would take those two morons to arrive back with two more chairs. Staying here alone with Bulma was affecting his transformation a little more than he would like.

Bulma looked at him and decided to make conversation, "So, Vegita, do you like it here on Earth?"

"I've seen better...," he mumbled.

She nodded and a sly smirk appeared on her face, "Is there anyone you like?"

Vegita gave her a puzzled look, "What do you mean, 'like'?"

"Well, is there anyone you," she stopped to think, "Anyone you fancy?"

"Elaborate, Woman!"

"Is there anyone, namely a girl, that you would like to go out on a date with or marry?"

Vegita looked at her and swallowed. He was about to yell, "Yes, you!" He had to control himself. He really didn't like her, it was just this stupid transformation. Speaking of which, he had to tell her about it. How? And what would her reaction be like? Would she look at him weird and sadly shake her head, or slap him and call him names, or worse... she laugh at him and tell all her friends. After thinking, Vegita finally said, "No. I wouldn't 'like' anyone of you pathetic earthly beings." _She's probably going to get me for that later, _he thought. 

ELSEWHERE

Goku and Trunks were in the kitchen not looking for chairs at all. They stood looking out a small window in the room that gave them a perfect view of what was happening with Bulma and Vegita. The two laughed evilly for no apparent reason. "Why are we laughing evilly?" Trunks asked.

"For no apparent reason....mhahaha!" replied Goku. He headed for the balcony and motioned the time traveler to do the same. "Hey, Bulma," he said when they arrived, "We couldn't find anymore chairs."

She raised an eyebrow, "Goku there are three right behind you."

Goku turned and blasted the three chairs leaving nothing but smoking ashes. "NO, there aren't!" he cried. Bulma, Vegita, and Trunks looked at him with wide eyes, surprised by his sudden outburst.

Cliffhanger? You tell me!

Trunks: It's a cliffhanger...

I really wanted to do something in this chapter but I'll wait until the next chapter!

Trunks: Why?

BECAUSE I'M INSANE LIKE THAT!! MHAHAHAHA!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU DO!!

Trunks: (moves away from Mrs. Trunks Briefs)


	9. Just in time

Hey peoples! You're still here, huh? Poor you! Mhahahaha!! Personally I really wasn't pleased with Chapter 8, but after reading all the reviews I felt a lot better about it! I was afraid of reading them thinking they would all be flames... but don't send me any! I get sad...

Vegita: Pitiful...

Speaking of Vegita, most agree that he wears boxers and some have suggested that he goes commando! (Whatever that mean...I'm slow on these phrases)

Vegita: WHAT?!! Who said that?!

I'm not telling!! But I think they might be right!

Trunks: Can you please get on with the fic?

Okies... (Disclaimer: Ha! I win again! Take that Akira Toriyama!! You owe me the rights to DBZ!!

Akira: Fine, you win... You have succeeded me in Gold Fish. Here are the rights...

Wee!

Akira: And now, I'll just take back the what you owe me when I won the last game of Gold Fish! (Snatches the rights)

...SO CLOSE!! YET SO VERY FAR AWAY!! GGGGAAAAAHHHH!!!.... meep... so as you can see, I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama does...sniff.)

To the... sniff... Reviewers!!

Leelo77: Sad to say, but if I don't get a review from you... I'll die!! GAAHH! But you did review... and now I'm happy! I'm glad you agree with Trunks... I would scarred too... (shudders)

Kataan: I'm glad you thought it was funny! But did you mean, "the _evil _laugh thingy"? I'm just making sure! I love evil laughs!! Mhahahahaha!!!

Aydan07: Yes! I'm happy to see a new reviewer!! A desperate Goku... what more could you ask for? I'm also glad you like the fic!

Eggamagga: Thankies for reviewing! Yeah, Goku could be dumber, as for Yamcha... mhahahaha! (Whispers) Don't worry I won't tell Veggie that you thought he goes commando! He. He.

Johnny Quest: Flying pal... you changed your pen name... Oh, well! I'm so happy you liked this chapter! The whole ears thing was my idea totally! (Someone in the background: What?! I thought of it!) Silence!

VeryShortMidget: YAYIES!! Another happy me! (Smiles) Still going boxers, huh? Good! Believe in the boxers!!

PinkLightning07 (Chapter 7): Silky boxers... got it! I also happy you think its funny! Thankies for adding to the favorites list!!

MistressDarkMoon: (I love that name!) Once again, I'm happy to see a new reviewer!! Don't worry my parents think I'm crazy on and off the computer! You don't like Yamcha, huh? Then just wait... mhahaha... And you do have a point! Trunks is sexy but it was from Vegita that he got his looks! Thankies for reviewing!!

Gothic-Hattie: Thankies for reviewing once again! Will Bulma make a move on Vegita? Or will Vegita make a move on her? Find out!!

Jedi Spiderfan: Another new reviewer!! And I'm happy!! I'm glad your enjoying this story! Thankies for reviewing!!

Unknown Wanderer: THEY TOOK IT DOWN!?!! GAAAAH!! I WANTED TO DO THAT!!! ... I'm so sorry... And my mind is still trying to get those horrible images you gave me out... (shudder) But boxers, right? Okies! Another one for boxers!! And thankies for agreeing with me on Flamer Cerberus!!

Now on to the fic!!

Advice from you

Chapter 9

Vegita, Bulma, and Mirai Trunks stare at Goku after his sudden outburst which was sadly taken out on three harmless chairs. (A/N: Give them a moment of silence, will you?) The great Prince himself scooted his chair away from the desperate Saiyain-jin. He growled when this small amount of movement caught his eye, "I don't think so, Vegita!" he yelled, raging flames in his eyes, "I want you and Bulma to sit closer! Closer!"

Bulma and Vegita scooted their chairs closer to each other until they were only a foot apart. "CLOSER!! DON'T MAKE ME HAVE TO REPEAT IT!!" The two confused pair scooted their chairs closer until there was no more room between them. "HOLD EACH OTHER!!" Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegita's neck while he wrapped his own arms around her waist. The phone rang; Trunks looked at his watch, 9:16 pm. Right on time.

"Uh... Goku?" he said timidly, "The phone..."

"I'll get it," he calmly replied then glared back at the confused and partially scared couple, "You two better be making-out by the time I get back here or else!!" He turned away and headed to the kitchen.

Suddenly feeling brave, Vegita decided to challenge him. "Or else what?" he said releasing Bulma from his grasp, much to both of their displeasure.

The once kind, naive man, glared at Vegita with so much evil and hatred, the poor prince _cringed_. Yes, _cringed_, and returned to Bulma. Satisfied, Goku headed back to the ringing phone. When he got there, he gently picked it up and said sweetly, "Hello. Capsule Corp., this is Goku speaking."

"GOKU!!!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO DIEEEEEEE!!!!" screeched a horrifying voice.

"Chichi! Hi... I love you, too?"

"DEATH WILL COME TO YOU!!!"

"Piccolo made me do it!! He was going to blackmail me!!" Goku cried frantically.

"COME HOME RIGHT NOW!!!!"

"Eeep! Ok....," he said giving up. He hung up the phone and looked at Trunks, who had eyes as big as saucers. Goku signed and said, "I need you to come with me."

The poor boy freaked out, "WHAT?!? ARE YOU CRAZY?!? I'm not going to your house!! There's a psycho on the loose there!! I'm staying right here!!"

"I need someone to witness my death and testify against Chichi when and if she goes to trail! Please!" Goku pleaded then a sly Vegita- like smirk overtook, "You know what, never mind. You can stay here and keep an eye on your parents... They're getting really close...He, he." Trunks twitched, not knowing what to do. He could either go with Goku and watch him die a bloody, gruesome, horrible death; or stay here and know his parents were going to do the nasty. (A/N: Which would you chose? I really can't decide...they're both horrible to witness! Well... maybe the horrible death thing would be easier to erase from memory...) He swallowed the big lump in his throat and gave Goku his answer, "I'll go..."

Goku nodded and walked onto the balcony, where Bulma and Vegita were pondering their fate since they really didn't want anyone to see them kissing, maybe when they were alone. "Hey guys, why don't you continue dinner?" Goku said politely, "I've got some business at home," then his mood changed, "but I'll be back...." He turned to Trunks, "We better get going." Trunks nodded and Goku took off into the dark night while he followed.

Bulma and Vegita sat in their chairs, continuing to hold each. There was nothing but silence, until Vegita broke it, "You know Woman, you can let go of me."

"Well, you can let go of me, too." she answered back.

"I know."

"Okay."

They continued to sit there _not _letting go of each other. Instead, Bulma pulled herself closer to the prince and when he shot her a confused look, she gave him an excuse, "It's cold out here." 

"Yeah, it's cold."

"Yeah..."

_What are you doing, you moron?! _screamed Vegita's thoughts,_ This a perfect opportunity to tell her about the transformation!_ He opened his mouth to say something but shut it. What was the matter? She was just a weak, stupid, earth girl... that he was just going to end up being with his entire life... but still a weak, stupid, earth girl. He couldn't be afraid, could he? He pushed his fear away and brought up his pride. Finally, he said, "Woman, there's something I have to tell you. I-

Vegita was cut off by Bulma's kiss. Confused, he leaned in. She escaped and looked into his black eyes with her aqua blue ones. She blushed and looked away.

Vegita placed his hand on her cheek and gently turned her face to see him. "What was that for?" he asked.

Bulma pushed his hand away and laughed nervously, "You know what?... It's kinda stupid but I honestly thought you were gonna say 'I love you.' I don't know what came over me...," she rambled on until Vegita thought it was time for her to shut up. He gave her a kiss of his own, quieting her. Bulma's hands shot past his furry ears and into his flame-like hair. Vegita picked her up and headed for his room, no protest from Bulma. When they got there, Vegita laid her down on the plush blankets.

That's all there is folks!! I know it was short but I'd like to keep this strictly PG-13!!

Trunks: THANK GOD!!

I wouldn't know how to write a good V/B lemon anywho... not that I'm complaining... Please REVIEW!!! 


	10. oh, crap

Hello Peoples!! Despite of Unknown Wanderer's wish, I continuing on with this story so now you have chapter 10!! I'd like to give a big thank you to Princesess Crack a' Lackin!! For the following reasons: Telling me what commando means and fixing my mistake on the game me and Akira were playing! I always say "Gold Fish" instead of "Go Fish" so I confused myself! Thankies Princesess Crack a' Lackin!! I'm also glad she likes this story!!

(Disclaimer: Round two, Akira...

Akira Toriyama: Bring it on... But you won't own DBZ until you defeat me!

"Go Fish" may be your game but "Spoons" is mine!! Mhahahaha!!)

And to the Reviewers!

Unknown Wanderer Hater: (Rolls eyes)

Elvewin Darkdragon: Thankies! Vegita in a thong... woah!

Goku's babygurl: Thankies so much for reviewing! Veggie in boxers... okies! Thankies!

Another: Thankies for reviewing! I agree, Vegita can be sweet! Don't worry! I'm updating!

Jedi Spiderfan: Thankies! After rereading the chapter, I agree! Bulma and Vegita are kinda fast, huh?

VeryShortMidget: Yes! Believe!... okies I've got to stop that... Yes, those chairs... I feel bad for having them killed... (tears swell up in MTB's eyes) Oh, my Kami! I'm crying! Waaahh!

East Coastie 1500: You're not an oddball! I'm just obsessed with my computer! The sun burns my skin...hiss....

Ophy yu yu hakusho fan: A lemon is a very detailed part of the story of the characters... getting it on... sort of like porno in letters...

Leelo77: Another review from you! I'm going to keep on living! Yes! I have so much to live for!! Like...um... I have to finish this fanfic! Yeah! Don't worry! I was laughing while writing this chapter! Does that sound weird? Oh, well. Thankies for reviewing! (Again)

Pinklightning07: Goku in that chapter is a small reflection of me... which is scary... Yeah, like I said in the last chapter, the horrible death would be easier to erase from memory.

Unknown Wanderer: NEVER!! NEVER!! Mhahahahaha!!

Gennie Kag's and Sess's child (chapter 1): Thankies!

Kataan: I love it too! Yes! Future Trunks does rock!!

Gothic-Hattie: Your welcome! I wonder what they're going to do.... mhahahaha!

Johnny Quest: Hmm... Trunks leaving... Never!! Mhahahahaha!!

MistressDarkMoon: (I still love that name!) I'm sorry! This chapter will be longer! I promise! Well, some people would like to see Veggie's body while he and Bulma were doing it, but what if he caught you?! (shudder)

Now on to the fic!

Advice from you

Chapter 10

Goku touched down on the cool concrete of the balcony. His eyes wandered, Bulma and Vegita weren't here. He scratched his head, then flinched from pain. He forgot he had a big bump from Chichi's frying pan which was now covered by a large bandage. "They were here a couple of hours ago," he said trying to make sense of the "weird things" that were going on, "Where could they be?"

"Maybe they went to bed," answered Trunks touching down on the balcony.

An evil grin spread across Goku's face, "To bed, you say?"

"Not like that!" Trunks cried. He looked towards the kitchen where the light was on, "The light's on in the kitchen. Maybe someone's in there."

"Making out!"

"Eep!"

"They had better be!" said an angry Goku shaking a fist as he marched to the kitchen with Trunks following behind. A dark figure stood before the frig, rummaging through it. Various items were already on the kitchen table: chocolate syrup, whip cream, chocolate chips, bananas, strawberries, and a bottle of multicolored sprinkles. The figure exposed himself in the light, Vegita without a shirt, and wearing sweat pants. His arms were full of toppings, candy, and fruit, he laid them on the table to examine them. He randomly picked up an item, looked at it, and put it back. He continued to do this until a noticed two familiar ki's, not looking up he said, "What do you want, Kakorrot? And what happened to your head?"

"Why aren't you two making-out?" said Goku dangerously, his eyes narrow.

Vegita raised an eyebrow finally looking at the two fighters, "I don't say this often but... You're scaring me..."

"Good, Vegita! Embrace the fear!"

Trunks butted in, "Um... where's Bulma?" His soon-to-be-father shot him a dirty look, "The woman is in her room."

Goku smiled, "Well, I need to ask her for a favor," he headed for Bulma's room, "I'll be back in a moment." Vegita jumped in front of him, frantically crying, "NO!" Goku looked at him in a puzzled manner. Vegita nervously laughed, "She's sleeping, and trust me... You do not want to wake her when she's sleeping, because she... um... gets cranky..." Beads of sweat raced down his face and inside his mind he prayed that Goku would buy this pathetic story.

Goku crossed his arms and nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean, Bulma can get pretty scary."

"Well...," said Vegita nervously, "I guess you can come back tomorrow and ask her..."

Goku signed dropping his arms, "Man, Chichi's going to make me sleep outside, I know it..."

"Great!" said Vegita grabbing the items off the table, "I'm just gonna go to my room and eat my midnight snack and go to bed! So... leave now!" He turned away from them and headed to the long hallway leading to the rooms. "Hey, Vegita," said Goku, "Don't you need ice cream for all that stuff?"

The prince stopped in his tracks and licked his lips that suddenly became dry. After a moment, he finally said, "I already have some in my room..." He ran off, opened the door to his room and slammed it shut.

Goku and Trunks stared down the hallway, each one daring not to move. They looked at other and then back at the dark hallway. "Trunks?" whispered Goku.

"Yeah?" replied the half-Saiyain-jin.

"Should we leave now? Or after we hear noises?"

"Now," said Trunks more demanding if anything.

"Thank you."

They rushed outside onto the concrete balcony, quickly taking off into the cool night air. They continued to fly until they could no longer see the house in view. Goku stopped to catch his breath, as if he had just gotten back from an immense battle. A chuckle escaped his mouth, which grew into loud laughter. Trunks stared at him in confusion then laughed along. Through the laughter he managed to say, "Why are we laughing?"

At this, Goku laughed even harder, "I have no idea! Hahaha!" The two Saiyain-jin fighters continued to laugh until they ran out of breath. After their moment of insanity, they flew back on their trail. "Hey Goku, where are you going?" asked Trunks a hint of laughter lingering in his voice.

Goku thought about this, "I guess back to my house. What about you? You wanna come along?"

"No, I have to head back home," Trunks stopped, "Wait."

Goku stopped and turned to look at him, "What is it?"

"Goku, I'm supposed to be born two and a half years from when I told you about the androids."

"Yeah, so?"

"It's only been six months..."

Goku stared at him, no sign indicating what he was thinking. "Goku? Goku?" Trunks asked as he shook the silent man. Suddenly, "OH MY GOD, TRUNKS!! WE'VE KILLED YOU!!"

"What if Mom does get pregnant? But she has another baby instead of me?!" Trunks cried.

Goku grabbed his shoulders and shook him, "Wait! We can still stop it! We have to go back to Capsule Corp.!"

"What if they're already done?! What if they've thought of doing it more?!"

Goku slapped Trunks across his face, "It's not over until Vegita has a cigarette. And... Vegita doesn't smoke... At least... I hope he doesn't."

Alas, another cliffhanger. Will Goku and Trunks make before Vegita and Bulma get too far? Why did Goku slap Trunks? Does Vegita smoke? Why am I asking you all this? I'm really sorry about this chapter taking so long... I have a life too, you know!

Goku: No you don't!

Silence! Anywho, I've been interrupted from this chapter this entire week which caused it to be late.... Now please... REVIEW!!


	11. Who's there?

Hello! Hello! Hello! I'm back! Isn't that great?

Vegita: No.

...Shut up... Mr... Poopie-pants...

Vegita:... Mr. Poopie-pants...Can you get any stupider?

That's for me to know and you to never know! (Disclaimer: Shoes... nothing more... croaked the thing...)

To the Reviewers!

VeryShortMidget: I don't think Vegita would smoke either. And I still have no idea why Goku slapped Trunks... that's why I asked you people!!

Gothic-Hattie: We'll just need to see what happens next! Mhahahaha!!

Leelo77: Wow... I thought I would be the only person who would understand the "ice cream" thing... But that doesn't make you a pervert! Yeah, I would love to see Vegita be so painfully obvious on the show... he he...

Another: (smiles) Thankies! Like I said, I don't think Vegita smokes. But maybe Bulma smokes... dun dun dun!!

Kataan: I would say pipe... That's what my instinct says.

Pikachu Hunter (Chapters 2, 3, 5, 7, 9, 10): Thankies so much! And no... The Prankster Prince is not that great of a name for Vegita. Thankies for adding this story to the favorites! And what is happening in chapter 5... I can't remember... To find out what commando means read Princesess Crack a' Lackin's review of chapter 9! And another vote for boxers!!

Bishounenlvr: Thankies for reviewing! Just to let you know... This story will never end... mhahahaha! Um... the toppings, you'll find out soon! Mhahahahaha!!

Jedi Spiderfan: Thankies! He makes me laugh too!

Fenris-wolf: Um... the good drugs... and thankies for reviewing!!

Elvewin Darkdragon: (smiles) That's okies... you can speak your mind when you review my fanfics! I guess we all know where those opinions should go anywho... I'm so flattered! Do I really rock? (Giggles)

Now on to the fic!

Advice from you

Chapter 11

Vegita put his ear against the door, hearing for anything, namely the voices of Goku and Trunks. Nothing. He slowly opened the door, peering out. Nobody, nothing, nada. _Good, _thought Vegita as he slipped out of the room and closed the door behind him. With a seductive smirk, he made his way to Bulma's room. Finally! Once the two had their nightly fun, the transformation would come to an end and those annoying ears would never return.

Bulma signed as she sat on her bed, fidgeting with her shirt. Twisting it into knots and different shapes. Vegita was gone for quite a while. What if he was playing a horrible joke on her? So that the next day he would humiliate her in front of all her friends saying that she was so desperate as to actually think he would give her the time of day? But, what if he actually wanted to go though with this? After thinking, Bulma wasn't so sure she could actually be with Vegita. What if he ignored afterwards? What if he would expect to be with her every night? Or worst... What if she got pregnant?

The horror... A miniature Vegita running around destroying everything in sight. And what if Vegita left her after the androids were dead? She was going to have to take care of that little demon by herself because she sure as hell wouldn't crawl back to Yamcha with Vegita's son in her arms.

_I guess I'll have to tell Vegita, _Bulma thought,_ I'll just tell him that I'm not ready and I really need to get to know him better. _She gave a satisfied nod, he'll understand.

Right?

"Woman," said a voice, breaking Bulma from her thoughts. Vegita stood at the doorway, he wanted this, she could tell. His eyes told her everything, every tiny emotion swelling up inside him. He advanced toward her night stand dumping all the contents from his arms. He climbed on the bed slipping his arms around Bulma's waist. She whimpered, "Vegita..."

"What?" he whispered in her ear.

"I can't... not now...," she said trying to explain. He planted a hot kiss on her neck then pulled back. His ears dropped with disappointment. Bulma fiddled with her fingers as she saw Vegita's confused face, "I don't know what would happen after this. I mean, I still don't know you very well..." She gently laid her hand on his face, looking into his eyes. Frustrated, Vegita released her waist and settled down next to her, mumbling curses. Quickly grabbing the can of whip cream, he forced to top off and sprayed a large amount in his mouth. He crossed his arms while moved the cream though his mouth. He finally swallowed down the fluffy whiteness and glared at Bulma, annoyed. "Fine," Vegita finally said, "I'm not going to force you."

Bulma smiled and took him into a tight embrace. "I knew you would understand! Hey! I have a better idea! Let's watch some T.V.!" she said grabbing the remote.

ELSE WHERE (gee, I use that word a lot...)

Goku and Trunks stood at Vegita's door. Trunks shuddered from thoughts of what his parents might be doing in there. Goku took deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling. "Are you sure they're in there?" Trunks asked, his voice quivering.

"Vegita came in this room...," Goku took in another breath. "Prepare yourself," he warned.

Trunks nodded, "Just incase I don't make it back alive, I want to let you know that I think... You're weird." He wrapped his fingers around the doorknob and turned it.

"AAHH! AAAHHH!! AAHH!!" they yelled in unison, shielding their eyes from the terror that lurked in the dark room. "I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!! I SAW NOTHING!!" cried Trunks hoping furiously that his parents wouldn't kill him. Goku also tried to prove his innocence, "OH GOD!! IT'S HORRIBLE!! HORRIBLE!! I WILL NEVER SLEEP AGAIN!! SLEEP WILL FLEE FROM MY EYES!!"

They stopped, after moments of screaming and getting nothing in return. No cursing, no yelling, no anything. They lowered their arms and saw that the room was empty, no Bulma, no Vegita, no ice cream toppings covering them. (A/N: If you don't get it now, you don't deserve to be told...) "That sneaky devil!" said Goku, "Vegita must actually be in Bulma's room but he told us that was going to sleep in his room to throw us off!"

"Yeah," said Trunks, "I thought you knew. Dad didn't want us in Mom's room because she could be... you know... but he went into his room to make us think that nothing was going on. Didn't you realize that? I was wondering why we were inspecting Dad's room first."

"...Yes... yes, I did... but I wanted to make sure you were on the right track..."

"Riiiight."

Goku chose to ignore this remark and headed for Bulma's room, Trunks following close behind. It wasn't very far from Vegita's room, only a couple doors down. As they stared at the door it was deja vu, except this time there were noises coming from the room. Goku put his ear against the door and listened, an annoying laugh was heard. "Oh. My. God," said Goku shocked, "They're watching SpongeBob Squarepants," his expression then turned to disgust, "Your parents are sick, Trunks. Getting horny from yellow sea creatures on the T.V. screen, they disgust me."

Trunks looked at him, unsure of what to say, except the most obvious reason to why his parents were watching SpongeBob Squarepants, "Maybe they're just watching SpongeBob because there's nothing else on and that they're not going to do it."

"... That works too...," Goku replied nodding his head in agreement. He knocked on the door, "Who's there?" asked a female voice from inside the room. "Banana," said Goku having no will power what-so-ever. "Banana who?" "Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" He giggled like a little twelve year old girl. (A/N: No offense to twelve year olds) A male voice answered this time, "I don't get it..."

Trunks shamefully buried is face in his hands, _Why God? Why? _

Why, indeed?

Trunks: That is the stupidest thing you've made Goku do in this entire fanfic!

Mhahahaha!! If you want more, you'll have to REVIEW!!! Questions will be answered: Does Vegita smoke? (Everyone's debating about that!) Why did Goku slap Trunks? Why am I asking you all this? And why the hell is my cat so frickin' fat? (That has nothing to do with this fic, but I'm just wondering...)


	12. Let's be friends

(Mrs. Trunks Briefs is staring at her fat cat, then she punches him gently in the tummy)

Trunks: Why are you punching your cat?

Don't worry! I'm not really punching him! Just his squishy fat!

Trunks: ...

(Punches her cat but can't pull back her hand) What the-? It's stuck!! AAAHHH!! TRUNKS!! SAVE ME!!! (The fat cat stretches and overtakes Mrs. Trunks Briefs) GGGGAAAAAHHHH!!!! NNOOOOOOOO!!!

Trunks:... That is a fat cat....(Grabs MTB's shirt and pulls her out)

(Wheeze, wheeze, gasp) Have you Readers ever heard of "foreshadowing"? (Disclaimer: I have no more witty ways to say that I don't own DBZ or any other things...)

To the Reviewers!!

GenzaiOS (Chapter 1): Thankies so much for reviewing! (Smiles)

Kataan: Reassure your brother that you aren't crazy. Maybe Vegita would smoke a cigar...hmm...

VeryShortMidget: (cringes) Okies, okies!! Vegita doesn't smoke!! Don't hurt me!! Anywho, I'm glad you like the chapter!

Flamingo6584: Another one for commando... I never thought about that though... I guess because I didn't want to...

Clarobell: It's true! Hahaha! Anywho, thankies for reviewing!

Snen: Thankies for reviewing!! ... What were you doing in a dark room?... I wonder...

Another: Thankies for answering most of my questions! Why my cat is fat... well I guess because he just eats and sleeps.

Leelo77: Yes!! Praise SpongeBob!! (And I get to live! Wee!) Cuteness gets everyone! Bulma does smokes?! OMG!! I guess Vegita would need space... So you are a perv... eww...

Princess Crack a' Lackin (Chapter 10 and 11): Thankies for answering those questions!! And well, Goku was trying to tell that one knock-knock joke where you say "banana" twenty times and when the other person "Who's there?" You say "Knock-knock" all over again and then finally you say "Orange" and that's when you say "Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" (Falls off her chair in laughter) Hahahaha!!

MistressDarkMoon: You were right! I would!! Mhahahaha!! Anywho... yeah, I guess a Vegita fan would die happy after Vegita naked... I would die happy if I saw Trunks naked! (Thinks dirty thoughts)

Omega Weapon: Thankies for reviewing! I love this chapters too!

Elvewin Darkdragon: Yes! I rock!! Yayies! Isn't it? I laugh every time I read it too!

Pikachu Hunter: Think about the toppings!! Think about them!! Wow... you're a girl?! Well, I never really thought about what gender you might be... but don't be ashamed!

Jedi Spiderfan: I'm glad you like that chapter! I guess Veggie had no say in what to watch on T.V.

Bishounenlvr: Maybe Vegita does drink... Hmm... I love SpongeBob! Who doesn't? (Goku gets teary eyed) But DBZ is always my favorite!

Unknown Wanderer: I always find a way! But I don't think you should quit! Continue! Continue!!

QueenPhoenix: Well, they could find a different channel... but I like SpongeBob! (Smiles)

RodeoStar: Oh. MY. GOD!! I almost killed someone!! I'm going to have a guilty conscience! But I'm glad you like the fic!

Now on to the fic!

Advice from you

Chapter 12

Goku sat at the edge of Bulma's bed, engrossed in the highly suspenseful episode of SpongeBob Squarepants. "Hey SpongeBob, got a quarter?" "Here you go, pal!" "Thanks." Highly suspenseful.

Vegita had gone off to his room, not really caring for the company of Kakorrot nor the Future Kid. Bulma had fallen asleep, her head resting on the soft pillows. Trunks was waving his hand in front of Goku's face, hoping to awaken the Saiyain-jin from his trance.

He signed, "Oh, well. I'll just leave him here." He left the room, entering the hallway. Immediately, childhood memories flooded his mind, and he remembered something: Where his room was. Trunks walked down the dark hallway, stopping at his room he opened the door and saw a dark figure on the bed. Vegita, breathing softly, no blankets were covering him, only his head on the pillow. Trunks silently tiptoed to the bed, he leaned in close to his father and heard him mumble, "What do you want, boy?"

Trunks almost jumped, not really expecting Vegita to talk to him. He answered him nervously, "Good night."

"Hmpf." Trunks turned away and left the room closing the door behind him. He looked at his watch, 1:27 am. He decided to get Goku and leave.

Goku walked out of Bulma's room, wondering where Trunks went off too, "Man, I hope Trunks didn't leave without me..." He looked down both ways of the hall and saw a figure walking out of Vegita's room. His hair not being as tall as Vegita's, Goku decided it was Trunks. "Hey Trunks," Goku said as quietly as he could. The figure turned and walked toward him. "Leaving?" he asked. Goku nodded his head, "I need food and sleep."

Trunks rolled his eyes," Let's go."

Bulma slowly opened her eyes, then quickly shut them again. The light, too bright. Was it from sun? Then the sun was too bright. She yawned, stretched, and scratched her back. The events from the night before clouded her mind. She almost slept with Vegita! Then Goku and the Future Kid came, like it mattered, she already told Vegita "No." She signed, how was she supposed to face Vegita now? Maybe they can agree that last night never happened. _Wow, _Bulma thought, _I'm nervous about meeting Vegita when we almost slept together! How am I gonna feel when we do sleep together? _

"WOMAN!!" Speak of the devil. "GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE ME SOME BREAKFAST!!!" Ok Vegita, last night never happened.

"HOLD YOUR HORSES!! I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'HOLD MY HORSES'? I HAVE NO HORSES!!" Bulma shook her head and jumped out of bed to get herself ready.

Vegita sat in his usual spot at the table. He scratched his ears, which were getting really annoying. They twitched, itched, and begged for the company of Bulma. _And hear she comes, my pretties_, mocked Vegita's thoughts. Bulma came down stairs wearing the same outfit she wore when Frieza and his father appeared. Her hair hanging just past her shoulders. _She managed to do something reasonable with her hair_, Vegita thought. He growled at Bulma, letting her know that he was hungry and she was late.

"I know, I know," Bulma replied. She gathered pots and pans from the cabinets and placed them on the stove. A cruel idea slipped into her head, "Oh, poor Veggie-weggie! He's so hungry-wongry! I'm so sorries!"

Vegita stared at her in horror and shuddered, "Veggie-weggie getting sicky-wicky..." Bulma's hand had found its way to his ears and scratched. His eyes widened in pleasure and he leaned towards her. _Curse these humans, _Vegita thought.

Ding-dong! Bulma removed her hand and headed for the front door. Vegita sat in his seat, controlling himself so he wouldn't run after Bulma and beg like a commoner. Bulma opened to door to reveal Yamcha's smiling face, and then the door was slammed shut. She angrily turned away from the door, mumbling very mean words.

"Wait! Bulma!" called out Yamcha from behind the door, "I just want to apologize! If you don't want me back, that's fine! But please forgive me!"

"NO!"

"Please!"

"Burn in Hell!"

"Don't be like that Bulma..."

"PISS OFF!"

"Come on, Bulma. Please?" Yamcha pleaded.

"Vegita! How long has it been since you killed something?"

"Too long," Vegita chuckled.

"You wanna kill Yamcha?" Bulma asked with a familiar smirk.

"Hell yes!"

"Wait, Bulma!" said Yamcha, "I just wanna talk, be friends! I won't ask you out! I swear!"

"And I won't hurt you," said Vegita, "...Much."

"Please Bulma!"

Bulma signed and gave in, "Fine. But if you touch me or ask me out, I will let Vegita kill you." She opened the door letting Yamcha in. "Thanks, Bulma," he said nervously. Bulma lead to way to the kitchen, Yamcha following behind searching his tiny mind to find some way to apologize to her without making her angry.

Bulma began making Vegita's breakfast. "Do what you need to do and leave," she demanded throwing some random food article in a pot.

"Look Bulma, I'm really sorry for what I did. And I was a real moron," Yamcha said.

"Got that right," said Vegita.

Yamcha ignored him, "I just want your forgiveness. If I can't have that I understand." He looked down at the palm of his hand which read, "And you deserve much better than me."

Yamcha repeated this, "And you deserve much better than me."

"Wow," said Vegita, "I thought that you did a good job, until I noticed that you have been taking notes from the night before."

Bulma slammed down the spoon she had been stirring with. "Fine," she said through her teeth, "I forgive you."

"Can we still be friends?" Yamcha pleaded.

"Friends, yes. Dates, no. Understand?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Vegita left the room. "Hey, Vegita," called out Bulma, "Don't you want breakfast?"

"I'll be right back," he mumbled.

Yamcha chuckled, "I can't believe he still has those ears! I would have already gotten rid of them! Or ran away to a circus..."

Bulma didn't hear him, or didn't want to hear him. Her mind was focused on Vegita, he never left before breakfast was ready.

Oh, no! What's wrong with out favorite Saiyain-jin Prince?

Trunks: You tell me...

Sorry this chapter took soooooooo long!! I had writer's block and a lot of distractions! I'll come up with the next chapter ASAP!! And as always.... REVIEW!! ... Please?


	13. Cut! Cut!

Well, I'm back!! (someone in the background starts crying) Shut up!! I would just like to apologize for such a late update! I've been having a lot of distractions! And I was finishing this fanfic when my house was almost robbed! (Gasp!) I won't keep you guys waiting! And I'm sorry, but I also won't answer anymore of your reviews! (There are too many of them!...And I'm happy!) I love your reviews! But I know you would rather read the fanfic than read the review answers! I love you all! Thank you for not trying to kill me for a late update!! (Disclaimer: Wait! I found a witty way! -goes into song and dance- I don't own DBZ! Or any other company! Why, I can't even own my underwear! Hahaha!)

Now on to the Fic!

Advice from you

Chapter 13

Vegita marched up to the bathroom, extremely angry. How could she forgive the ass?! Now Yamcha was going to come over everyday, and get in the way. He was mad enough because he didn't get what he wanted from Bulma last night. Vegita stared at the mirror, thinking. Then an idea hit him.

Vegita laughed evilly, "Yes, yes. I'll kill the moron. Then he'll e dead and give me advantage with the woman, while she's on the rebound! It's genius! Genius! Mhahahahaha!"

"You'll never get away with this!" said a man in a suit tied to a beautiful woman in a red dress.

"Silence! After I kill the moron, I will kidnap Chelsea Clinton and then blame on John Kerry!"

"No! You can't do that! Then that will force Bill Clinton to write another book!"

Vegita laughed menacingly and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. (A/N: You guys know I did that for a cheap laugh, right? Yeah...)

"Vegita!! Breakfast is ready!!" Bulma called from the kitchen. Vegita hurried down, his appetite rushing him. Yamcha was gulping down some breakfast Bulma generously made for him. Vegita stared at him with evil in his eyes, he feigned a frown and said, "There's nothing more disgusting than a pig."

Yamcha looked up at him and whined, "I know but he tastes so good!"

"Not the bacon, you moron! I'm talking about you! You're practically breathing your breakfast in through you nostrils!"

"No, I'm not!" Yamcha argued while some egg fell out of his nose.

"And now... you're fat."

"No... no," he said slowly, "I'm not..."

"Haven't you been wondering why I haven't punched you yet?" Yamcha nodded slowly, fearing that Vegita would punch him.

"It's because, I'm afraid I'll lose my hand in all your fat."

Yamcha stood up assertively, (A/N: Wee! I learned to use a big word!) "Hold on! I am not fat!"

Vegita gave his infamous smirk, "Yes, you are. Fatty. Fatty McFatson. Fat Fatty. Fat Boy, I could on!"

"I do not have to hear this!" Yamcha said, "I'm leaving! Good-bye, Bulma!" And leave he did, in a very snobby like manner.

Bulma turned to Vegita, "Why do you have to pick on him?"

Vegita shrugged and sat down in his seat to eat his breakfast. As his grand master plan ran through his mind, he chuckled evilly, slightly scaring Bulma.

ELSEWHERE (A/N: I need to find a new word....)

"Damn it!" cried Goku, "We're back at square one! Not square three or square two! Not even square 187,954,032! SQUARE FRICKIN' ONE!!

"Calm down, Goku," said Piccolo a bit confused.

"Yes," agreed Mirai Trunks, "We have to calm down."

"I don't have to calm down," said Piccolo, "You two are the ones stressing over this thing. Not me."

Goku paced back and forth mumbling angrily, "We had everything right! Just the wrong time! What do you do now?"

"I say leave them be," said Piccolo, "They got together in Trunks' time, they may be able to get together in this time."

"But maybe things would have changed when I came back from the future," Trunks said.

"Shut up!" Goku yelled extremely agitated, "He is Piccolo! And he speaks only the truth!"

"Finally! Someone noticed!"

"So what do we do, oh Great Piccolo?" Trunks asked sarcastically.

Piccolo took a moment to think and said, "Well, Vegita's not going to get laid if he has cat ears on his head."

"Really?" said Goku, "I thought that would get him in big time."

"I am Piccolo!"

"Sorry!"

"What the F—?" said Trunks confused.

"Now," Piccolo continued, "we need to find a way to remove those ears."

"I got just the thing!" said Goku and he pulled out a chain saw.

"Smaller," said Piccolo.

A regular saw.

"Smaller."

An axe.

"We're almost there."

A rifle.

"Yeah, that's it."

"What?! You can't shoot my father!" exclaimed Trunks.

"Don't worry, Trunks," said Goku, "It's just a tranquilizer gun. Let me show you." He aimed the gun at some random person walking down the street. He pulled the trigger and missed the person; instead the bullet hit a car and a huge explosion ensued. (A/N: What? You want me to describe it?... Maybe later.) The three fighters stood staring at the red and orange fire. This lasted for about five minutes until the local fire fighters came to put it out. Goku looked into the barrel of his rifle, "Oh... I put in the wrong ammo." Trunks snatched the gun away from him.

"Let's just use the axe," said Piccolo.

THAT NIGHT

Vegita ate his dinner slowly while staring at blueprints of the Yamcha death trap. So far, it was blank. "I'll sleep on it. Maybe a dream will give me the perfect plan." He headed for his room with his blueprints. He opened his door and stepped in, almost running to his bed. After a long day of training, he still didn't know how to kill Yamcha. He couldn't just _kill _him, he had to make it look like an accident.

Meanwhile, in Vegita's closet, Goku peeked out. "Is he asleep, yet?" whispered an irritated Piccolo from being crammed in a closet with two other people.

"Nope," Goku whispered back.

"Oh, man," groaned Trunks.

"Wait... wait, wait. Ok, now he's asleep," Goku whispered. They silently tip-toed out of the closet, Goku carrying an axe and Piccolo carrying a First- Aid Kit.

"Alright," said Piccolo, "Lets make this quick and quiet. Cut the ears then run like a bat out of Hell."

"Got it," said Goku, "Trunks, hold the ears."

Trunks grabbed the cat-like ears at the tips, "I'm sorry, Father." He closed his eyes and Goku raised the axe above his head. As this was happening, Vegita opened his eyes.

Alas, a cliff hanger. braces herself for a beating by the readers I'm sorry this took so long!! I'm moving to a new house! And I've been having a lot of distractions!! But be nice! It's my Birthday today!!

Vegita : Kudos.

Goku: Happy Birthday! Now where's the cake?

Trunks: Happy Birthday! I got you a present!

Wee! This is the best Birthday ever!! (Just in case you're wondering, I just turned 16!!) Now as always, PLEASE REVIEW!!


	14. Wink, wink

(MTB is reading the newspaper, she continues doing this for 20 seconds, then looks up) Hello. You scared the crap out of me. Welcome to another chapter of my fanfic. I'm glad everyone really liked the last chapter and thank you for the "Happy Birthdays!" I was truly happy to see those nice reviews. Oh, I have a message for all who want to kill me for the cliff hanger from the last chapter: If you strike me down, I will become more powerful that you can imagine!! Enjoy this chapter everyone!

(Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!! If I did...then that would rock so hard!)

Advice from you

Chapter 14

Trunks grabbed the cat-like ears at the tips, "I'm sorry, Father." Trunks closed his eyes and Goku raised the axe over his head. As this was happening, Vegita slowly opened his eyes. An awkward silence filled the room then a scream was erupted throughout the Capsule house, that sounded much like this, "AAAAAAHHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY (censored)ING ROOM!!!!???? I'M GOING TO (censored)ING KILL YOU!!!"

"This sounds like Chichi on a bad day," Goku said, lowering the axe. Vegita looked around, Karrorot with an axe, Piccolo with a First Aid Kit (A/N: Oh, yeah, Piccolo, that's gonna help Vegita after you chop his ears off!), and the Future Kid holding his ears. He decided to put two and two together. "You were going to kill me, WEREN'T YOU?!!? WELL, HA!! I CAUGHT YOU IN THE ACT!! SOME NOBLE PERSON YOU ARE!! KILLING A MAN RIGHT IN HIS SLEEP!!"

"No," said Goku calmly, "We were just going to cut your ears off."

Piccolo punched him, "Shut up!"

"CUT MY EARS OFF!?!?! WHY??!!"

Goku rubbed his cheek, "Because if you have cat ears, you can't get laid." Piccolo punched him again.

"What are you talking about??! These ears can get me laid with any woman!" Vegita boasted, "So cute and adorable I will be!"

"Ha!" said Trunks, "So much for the Great Piccolo!!" Piccolo punched him too, "You shut up!"

Vegita punched Piccolo, "Don't punch the Future Kid and Karrorot!!"

Goku punched Vegita, "Don't punch Piccolo for punching me and the Future Kid!!"

Trunks punched Goku, "Don't punch Vegita for punching Piccolo for punching me and you!!"

Vegita punched Trunks, "Don't punch Karrorot for punching me for punching Piccolo for punching you and Karrorot!"

Piccolo punched Vegita (A/N: Wow this is getting really old really fast...), "Don't punch the Future Kid for punching Goku for punching you for punching me for punching Goku and him!!"

Goku raised his fist to punch Piccolo but stopped, "Wait... Would I being punching Piccolo for punching Vegita for punching the Future Kid for punching me for punching Vegita for punching Piccolo for punching me and the Future Kid?"

Everyone stopped to think about this. Then Vegita spoke up, "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Ok, then," said Goku. Then the four fighters went back to punching each other.

Bulma stood at the doorway in her pajamas, thinking very hard about what had just happened. She had heard Vegita's screams and rush in to see if anything was wrong. Then she came in and saw the fighters punching each other for... punching each other. It was all very confusing for the technical genius. Her mind was well known for thinking logically, but this... this was unbearable. Then she decided not to solve the puzzle but instead to destroy the puzzle, "STOP PUNCHING EACH OTHER!!"

They stopped, staring wide-eyed at Bulma. She crossed her arms and calmly asked, "What is going on here?"

"They were trying to kill me!!" cried Vegita.

"We were not trying to kill you!" argued Goku, "Just cut your ears off."

"You don't cut someone ears off with an axe!" yelled Vegita.

"I knew it!" said Trunks.

"Shut up!" said Piccolo.

"Vegita's right," said Bulma, "You cut someone's ears off with an axe, you cut them off with a hunting knife."

Trunks blew a raspberry at Piccolo, who just darkly stared back at him.

"Why are we discussing about how to cut my ears off?! I know how to get rid of my ears!" Vegita yelled, then quickly placed his hands over his mouth..

"Then why don't you get rid of them?" asked Bulma. Vegita looked at her for a minute, then looked at the other three fighters who were in the room, then looked back at her. "Cause... they make me look so... adorable."

"They do!" said Goku, petting his ears. Vegita growled at him and pushed his hand away, but his hand was soon replaced with Bulma's hand. "He does look adorable!" she agreed. Vegita brushed her hand away as well.

"Everyone leave my room, NOW!" said Vegita pointing to the door. Goku, Piccolo and Trunks sulked passed the door. Vegita slammed the door behind them, mumbling some mean words. He turned and saw Bulma sitting herself down on his bed. "You leave too," he said, reopening the door. Bulma didn't leave, she instead laid down on the bed.

"No, Vegita," she said, "I'm going to stay here."

"Why?" Vegita asked confused.

"Because I want to."

Vegita opened his mouth to disagree with her but decided against it. He did need to get rid of his ears and Bulma was the only person could do it. "Alright," he said, "Go ahead and stay here. But I warn you, I like to listen to some Boyz II Men to help me sleep." He turned away heading for the small stereo on his night stand, grinning mischievously. Vegita pushed the small play button:

_There's a place on Ocean Avenue-_

"Wrong song," he mumbled, pushing the next button again and again.

_I long for the warmth of days gone by  
When you were mine  
But now those days are memories in time  
Life__'s empty without you by my side_

__"Aw, Veggie! I had no idea you listen to this!" Bulma said smiling.

"Yeah," Vegita mumbled rolling his eyes, "You learn something new everyday." __

_My heart belongs to you  
No matter what I try  
When I get courage up to love somebody new  
It always falls apart __'cause they just  
Can't compare to you  
You love won't release me  
I'm bound under ball and chain  
Reminiscing our love as I watch four season's change_ (A/N: If you can guess this song, you win a cookie!)

"Excuse me," he said in a seductive voice, heading for his bathroom, "I'm just going to go wash my face."

"Ok," Bulma said seemingly unfazed. Vegita looked at her for a moment, confused, then opened the door to his private bathroom. He closed the door behind him and said, "What's with this woman?! She seems to be immune to this.... this... romantic atmosphere!" He sinisterly wrung his hands, "Well, not for long." Vegita pulled his shirt over his head, laughing cruelly.

"Woman?" he asked sweetly as he walked out of the bathroom.

Sleeping. Bulma was sleeping on his bed. Vegita was dumbfounded. He nearly screamed in frustration. He clenched his fists and his tail swished angrily behind him.

...Wait a minute...

"'His tail swished angrily behind him?'" Vegita turned and saw that his tail was indeed behind him. Much as he loved his tail, he knew that it was not supposed to be there. He stared at it. A week. One week. Only one week. One week was all he had to mate with Bulma or else... or else be stuck cat-eared, forever.

Vegita looked at the slumbering Bulma. He could still... while she was asleep... he shook his head. It was wrong. Yeah, he was a cold-blooded killer, but he wouldn't go that far as to rape. He signed and sulked to his bed, not bothering to cover himself with the blankets. He looked back at Bulma and grabbed his pillow, heading for the couch in the living room.

Alas, poor Veggie... I know I'm going to get some flames for this chapter...One, it being really late... (Moving! I thought I told you guys that! And school! School takes up my time!) Two, I think it sucked... Well, as always, REVIEW!! ...Pretty please?   



	15. New plans, evil laughter

Well, well, well. It appears that I am back again! And I'm truly surprised that I didn't get any flames from all the reviewers! ...Weird... Anywho, I really want to get this chapter done before my dad comes back for R&R (rest and relaxation) from Iraq! Because for two weeks you will never see me! I will devote all my time to him! Now I present to you the wonderful and magnificent readers, Chapter 15! (Disclaimer: Thanks for the tip, Alexandrea Romanzesco! Now face your doom, Akira!

Akira Toriyama: Damn you!!!)

Advice from you

Chapter 15

Vegita slept soundly on the couch, mumbling in his sleep, dreaming of the life back at his palace on Planet Vegitasie (A/N: Did I spell that right?) He felt a light tug on his new tail, "Mother," he mumbled, "Stop eating my tail, I'm trying to sleep..."

"Your mother tried to eat your tail?" Vegita shook himself awake and saw the most horrific creature he had ever seen. Bulma. Only this time, her hair wasn't fixed. It was fizzy and out of place. He stared at it for quite some time, catching Bulma's attention; she looked up.

"Ok, so my hair looks bad," she said, "But that's what I get for sleeping on your bed!"

Vegita retaliated, "You should be grateful I let you sleep on my bed! I should have blasted you while you were asleep!"

"But you didn't."

"No."

"Why?"

"...I didn't feel like..."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I see."

"Good."

"Doyougocommando?" Bulma asked quickly. (A/N: "Do you go commando?" hehe...)

"What?"

"Nothing," she replied.

"Okay...," Vegita said, raising an eyebrow.

Bulma began to scratch his ears, he grinned and closed his eyes. "So, Veggie," she asked, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Meow..."

"What?"

His eyes shot open. "Pancakes! I said I wanted pancakes!" Vegita replied quickly. He began to push her toward the kitchen and in front of the stove, "Now, go! For there can only be one!" He ran off to the bathroom, leaving a very stunned Bulma behind. (A/N: Thanks very much, Star and Power Mad Mistress! I love it!)

"Does he just want one pancake?" Bulma asked herself.

Vegita arrived at the bathroom, shaking his head in embarrassment . "I can't believe this... What would Father say?"

WHEREVER VEGITA'S FATHER IS

"Screw her! Screw her before someone else does!!"

BACK TO VEGITA

"He would be ashamed of me..."

VEGGIE'S DAD

"You moron! Bone her!! You should have done that before the transformation even started!!"

BACK TO VEGGIE

"I'm sorry to have failed you, Father," Vegita said sadly then with determination, "But I have to seduce her! I'm not going stand by and be a cat forever!"

VEGGIE'S DAD

"Finally!!"

BACK TO VEGGIE

He decided on it. He would tell her, no more messing around. He would tell her the truth and how if she accepted him, they would be together forever. Vegita marched into the kitchen, taking a deep breath before he stepped in.

"Hi, Bulma!" Vegita shuddered. Yamcha.

"Hi, Yamcha! How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good!" He looked in the fridge, "Hey! Where's the chocolate whippy dip?" (A/N: Hehe! Couldn't resist! Thanks Alexandrea Romanzesco!)

Then again, Vegita could wait until he killed Yamcha. Let's see, kill Yamcha and mate Bulma. It was definitely be a plus. What a wonderful concept. So evil and pleasurable at the same time. _Mhahahahaha, _Vegita laughed evilly in his head. Then that evil laughter soon erupted to his mouth and he stood laughing while Bulma and Yamcha looked on, scared and confused. They even took a few steps away from him.

MEANWHILE (A/N: Thanks, Fessnux!! I owe you one!)

"I can't believe he caught us!" Goku whined.

"I can," replied Piccolo, "You guys were talking so loud you could have woken up the dead. Just some advice, for next time, shut- UP!!"

"You were talking too!"

"Quiet!" interrupted Trunks, "I'm trying to think!" Piccolo growled, "Think? About what?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Goku.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Well, since the 'Great Piccolo' had an that idea didn't work, so I had another idea."

"Whatchu talking about, Willis?" said Piccolo.

Goku stared at him, "His name is Trunks, you know that!"

Piccolo sadly shook his head; Trunks continued, "We're going to get my parents out of the house, to go out to 'eat,' now while they about to leave the house, I'll call every restaurant in town and tell them that a party of- I don't know- a hundred is going to arrive. So that way they'll have no chance of being interrupted." Trunks nodded thinking about how wondrous his plan was, "Piccolo," he said pointing at the Namek, "You will call this person!" Trunks handed him a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"867-5309," Piccolo read, then looked at Trunks, "I"m not amused." Goku started dancing around and singing, "8-6-7-5-3-0- niiiiiiiiiiiineee!!"

"I swear that's his number!" Trunks said, punching Goku in the face to shut him up.

"And this guy will do what?"

"You'll know soon enough," Trunks said quickly. "Now, Goku! The only way to get my parents out of the house is to make sure they have no food. This is where you come in-

"Yay! I get to eat the food!!"

"Yes, my father will no doubt notice this, he'll tell mother, she'll get mad at him saying it was his fault that the food is gone, they'll fight, mother will take him somewhere to eat, and that's when the plan will go into action!"

"Wow," said Piccolo, "You sure know your parents well, and you've thought about this plan to the tiniest detail. But I'm not sure about this guy that I have to call."

"Call him and once he says hello, tell him that Bishonen said Prince Charming and Blue Bird are obsolete. He should reply with 'Give me the Hentai!' Got it?"

"...No... but ok...I'll do that."

"Excellent," he said evilly. Then he began an evil chuckle that erupted into an evil laugh which caused Piccolo and Goku to stared at him for quite some time.

As they say, like father like son... Oh! There's something else I'd like to say! Congratulations, SapphireWhiteTigress!! You win a cookie! (Hands her the cookie)

SWT: Thank you! (Grabs the cookie but MTB doesn't let go of it) Well, to give me the cookie you have to let go of it...

MTB: NEVER!! MY COOKIE!! (runs off with the cookie)

SWT: Hey!! (chases after her)

MTB: (laughing evilly then crashes into a wall that wasn't there before)

SWT: (takes the cookie from her hand) My cookie!! (eats it)

MTB: A CURSE!!... and as always... PLEASE REVIEW!!


	16. Stealing

Hey everybody! How are you? Well, I've been down in the dumps since my daddy left to go back for Iraq... (Two weeks wasn't long enough! They should have let him stay forever!) Anywho, I had to write my song fic "Broken" to kinda get rid of all the depress feelings I had. I'm really glad about how it came out! But I think writing a bit of humorous "Advice from You" will cheer me up! And now! On to the fic!! Aaah!! I almost forgot! Happy belated B-day Leelo77!! (Disclaimer: (stares darkly at the lawyers that have been stalking her) I DON'T OWN DBZ!!)

Advice from you

Chapter 16 (Already?!)

CAPSULE CORP. 9:17 PM (and about 14, no, 15, no, 16, no, 17! ...And about a few seconds...)

A female silhouette was made on the shower curtain, she swayed her hips about humming as she washed herself. A dark figure entered the bathroom, unnoticed, undetected. Flashing steel was held tightly in his hand and hidden behind his back. He crept, careful not to make any sound. The dark figure grasped the wet shower curtain and pulled it back.

"VEGITA!! Guess what mommy-wommy got you at the store today!!"

Vegita launched into the air from the couch he had just been sitting on, and, without thinking, he held on to the slowly turning ceiling fan. Mrs. Briefs looked up at him with her squinted eyes and look back at the T.V.; after seeing a woman scream, she turned back to Vegita, "Veggie, you know you shouldn't be watching scary movies at this time of night!"

"Old Woman!" Vegita yelled, "When I get my hands on you, I'm going to kill you! And then, kill you again! And after I finish killing you, I'll kill you again!"

His cries went in vain, only falling on Mrs. Briefs deaf ears; the woman herself began to dig through a shopping bag. Vegita removed himself from the ceiling fan and dusted himself off, mumbling curses and shaking his fist at the older woman.

"Look!" said Mrs. Briefs holding up a red collar with a small silver tag on it, "I got you this beautiful collar and it'll go so wonderful with you gorgeous gray (A/N: I forgot to mention this earlier but Veggie's ears are gray!) ears! Oh! Speaking of ears!" She handed the stunned prince the collar and went back to digging through her bag; she pulled out a spiky comb and reached for his furry ears.

"What the hell are you doing, Woman?! I'm no pet!"

She stopped, "You aren't?"

"NO!"

There was a slight pause, then Mrs. Briefs began to reach for his ears again. Just then Bulma entered the room, "Woman!" Vegita cried backing away from Mrs. Briefs, "Get your insane mother away from me!"

Bulma watched as her mother cornered the mighty prince and laughed, "What's the matter Veggie? Can't defend yourself from a weakling woman?"

"Could you blame me?! Look at her!!"

"Well, she can be very frightening at times, so I guess I could try and chase her off."

"Do it now!"

Bulma blocked her mother from reaching Vegita, "Mom, leave Vegita alone, okay?"

The older woman lowered the comb and then hissed in a demonic manner, "MY TIME WILL COME!! AND YOU, PRINCE VEGITA WILL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!!" She ran out the house, laughing evilly until she collided with a large tree, rendering her unconscious.

Vegita sniffed, "My mother always said that to me right before I went to bed..."

Bulma looked at him, "What?"

Vegita went back to being proud, crossing his arms, "I'm not going to repeat myself to a human."

"Fine! Whatever! I'm going to bed!" She stormed out, stomping her feet against the carpet floor.

Vegita rolled his eyes, "Touchy..."

MEAN WHILE!!

"This meeting will now come to order!" cried Goku at his "posse." Piccolo looked at him from his chair, while Trunks was munching on chips. Goku quickly confiscated the chips. "Now!" He said, stuffing his mouth full of greasy potato chips, "I will give you all code names to go by. Trunks, you will be Mr. Pink! And Piccolo, you will be Mr. Green! I will be Mr. Blonde!"

"Hold on!" said Trunks, "Why do you get to be Mr. Blonde and I have to be Mr. Pink?"

"Elementary, my dear Fat-head! Your hair is pink! Thus the name, Mr. Pink."

"What did you just say?"

"Ok," said Piccolo, "Then why are you Mr. Blonde? Your hair isn't blonde."

"True! But when I turn Super Saiyain-jin it is!"

"So does mine!" argued Trunks.

"Was even a Mr. Green in Reservoir Dogs?" asked Piccolo.

"I think so...," said Goku.

"No, there wasn't!" said Trunks, "There was a Mr. Blonde, Mr. Pink, Mr. Brown, Mr. White, and Mr. Orange!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Goku said waving his arms, "Piccolo will be Mr. White, because he has a white cape! I will be Mr. Orange because my gi is orange! Trunks will be Mr. Pink, because his hair is a shade of pink!"

"Purple isn't a shade of pink," said Piccolo.

"And it's Lavender!! L-A-V-E-N-D-E-R!" argued Trunks.

"Well, 'lavender' is a girlish color like pink," said Goku, crossing his arms. Trunks rose up with clinched fists, ready to beat Goku back to HFIL. Piccolo stood up to stop him, "Okay. Enough! Goku will be Mr. Orange, I will be Mr. White, and Trunks will be Mr. Blonde! Are you happy?! Is everyone happy?!"

Trunks and Goku nodded in unison. "Good. Now let's do this!"

Vegita slept _very_ soundly in bed, as did the rest of the Briefs family. Goku snuck in to the large kitchen, sporting a very expensive looking tuxedo, and smoking a cigarette. Trunks pulled the cigarette out of the older Saiyain-jin's mouth and put it out in the sink. "Remember 'Mr. Orange,'" whispered Piccolo, "These are only code names."

"Gotcha, Mr. White," Goku whispered back.

"Are you guys going to help me?" whispered Trunks, holding a large amount of food in his arms. Goku raided the fridge, "Hey! Chocolate whippy dip!" He rubbed the cold item against his cheek.

Piccolo placed his finger over his mouth, "Shh! We don't want anyone to wake up!"

_Thump, thump, thump_. The fighters turned toward the noise and saw a groggy Vegita standing at the entrance of the kitchen. He slowly rubbed his sleep-filled eyes and yawned. He walked over to Goku who was frozen at the sight of a sleepy Vegita.

The tired prince held out his hand. "Your Prince demands the whippy dip...," he said, slurring his speech. Goku hesitantly placed the can in his hand, and watched as the sleepwalker wrapped his fingers around it.

"That's right, you better...," Vegita yawned and left the room, leaving three stunned fighters alone.

After a minute or so of thinking about what just happened, Trunks pulled Piccolo's cape off his back and tossed the food he was carrying on it. Piccolo and Goku realized what he was doing and followed suit. After emptying the fridge, the cape was tied together and the three left out into the night.

I know I'm going to get beat up by my reviewers... go ahead... I'm not stopping you...Sorry this chapter took so long! Damn WordPerfect was screwing up on me!! I finally got it to work and I'll make sure the next chapter comes much much sooner!! Thankies and as always... REVIEW!!


	17. Red Handed? More like pink

Hello everyone!! Well, I'm back to my insane self and I thought, "Hey! Since that last chapter was soooo late, I'll right another one much much earlier! (And much longer)" Thanks to all the wonderful reviews because you know how much I love them! That last chapter also made me laugh too! It really cheered me up! Here it is!! The next chapter!

Advice from you

Chapter 17 (WHOOT!!)

Bulma squinted at the sunlight seeping through her window. She would have destroyed that sun long ago, had it not been for the fact that everyone and everything would go through another Ice Age if it was destroyed. She forced herself off the bed, wondering if the Mighty Prince was awake yet. Wait a minute... Why did she care if he was awake? She shook her head, hoping to clear her thoughts. But they were still there. Bulma headed for the kitchen to get an early start on cooking for Vegita. Wait! She was eager to cook for Vegita?! What was going on? She thought about this as she opened the fridge.

Nothing.

Not a single thing was in there.

Bulma checked the cabinets. Nothing.

The pantry. Nothing.

The freezer?! Nothing.

Bulma ran to Vegita's room, and spotted a single can of chocolate whippy dip on the floor next to Vegita's bed. Her face grew hot, her mouth trembled, her hands shook. He was going to get it now.

"VEGITA!!" The Saiyain-jin woke with a start, rolling off the bed with a _thump. _ He looked around and saw a very angry Bulma standing above him. "What do you want, Woman?!" he said.

"You ate all the food in the house!"

Vegita scowled at her, "And do you have any proof?" Bulma pointed to the can next to him. He looked at it, "Well, there's only one item in my room. Do you see any other items?"

Bulma pointed behind him. Vegita got up and looked. An assortment of containers, bags, plastics, boxes, and cans were piled high by the edge of the Prince's bed. Vegita looked at the pile then at Bulma, then back at the pile. His ears twitched uncontrollably. "Now that," he said, breaking the angry silence between him and Bulma, "I will not deny, would be proof that I ate everything in the house."

They stared at each other in silence until Vegita blabbed, "What's the big deal? Just go to the store and buy some more."

Bulma went crazy. She screamed and pulled her hair. She jumped on the bed then rolled on it. She ran into his private bath and began to eat his soap. She grabbed his shampoo (soap still in her mouth), opened it up, and spilled its contents on the carpet floor. Then she kneeled down and ran her fingers through the soapy carpet.

Vegita, on the other hand, stared at Bulma in shock for a few moments until he shook his head from scary thoughts and headed for the closet. He calmly opened it and pulled out a wooden bat. He walked back to Bulma, who was still insane, and gently bopped her on the head. She instantly fell unconscious. Vegita grabbed her legs and dragged her out of his room.

MEANWHILE

"Wow, Goku," said Trunks, "That was really brilliant idea! Sneaking all the wrappers to my father's room so he could look guilty!"

Goku grinned, "That was nothing! I do it all the time to Gohan!"

Piccolo shook his head, "Pathetic. Blaming your crimes on your own son."

Goku frowned, "Well, at least I'm a brilliant, pathetic...," he became confused, "Goku?"

Piccolo shook his head, while a thought struck Trunks. He rubbed his head and picked the thought off the ground. He read it then repeated it, "Piccolo, you need to call that guy."

"What guy?"

Goku raised his hand eagerly to answer, "Oh! Oh! Me!" Piccolo rolled his eyes, "Yes, Goku?"

"A guy is an informal word for 'a man.' In Britain, it is a figure representing the Catholic conspirator Guy Fawkes, who was burnt on a bonfire on the 5th of November because he plotted to blow up Parliament in 1605." (A/N: I guess we all learned something here today...)

Trunks and Piccolo just stared at him, they looked at each other and just shrugged. Finally Piccolo said, "Um... Thank you?"

"No problem!"

Trunks cut them short, "I gave you his phone number, Piccolo!"

Piccolo dug through his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. "867-5309. Yes, I still have it."

"Call him," Trunks said hurriedly, "We're losing precious time!"

"Hey, Trunks," said Goku.

"Mmmyes?"

"How do you know this guy if you're from the future and not even born yet?"

Trunks didn't answer and only sweat-dropped. "Well, it's because... YOUR MAMA!!"

Piccolo and Goku went wide-eyed and shrugged in confusion. "Anywho," said Piccolo, "I'm going to call this guy and get this plan into action."

CAPSULE CORP.

Bulma, just waking up from her "sleep," shoved various items into her purse as Vegita watched from the kitchen table.

"Well," said Vegita, "Aren't you going to make something?"

Bulma cringed, trying to control herself, "NO, VEGITA. We don't have any food here, so we are going to a restaurant to eat."

"Where?" asked Vegita, hoping it wasn't one of those restaurants that served him snails when he asked for some strange Earth "cargo."

"Oh, no, Vegita," said Bulma slipping her purse on her shoulder, "I've learned my lesson. We're going to a buffet."

YES!! YES!! YES!!! I know this was super super super late but... WordPerfect didn't want to work on me!! (Hits the computer) WORK DAMN YOU!!

Computer: NEVER!!!

MTB: (back away from the computer) Woah...


	18. Ladies' Man

MTB: I'm back!! Mwhahahahaha!! Does that not frighten you?!

Trunks: Not really... Maybe around Halloween it would... but not now...

MTB: ...WORK WITH ME HERE!!!

Unknown Wanderer: It's about damn time you updated! And no cliffhangers! I will kill you and your mother if you do!! And your monkey too, Kevin3485!!

Kevin3485: NOT MY MONKEY!!

MTB: (turns to Silvaine) What the hell do you see in him?

Silvaine: Nothing... absolutely nothing...

MTB: He's not good in bed at all, is he?

Silvaine: It's only good when I think about something else.

UW: WHAT?!

MTB: Anywho... ON with the FIC!! Disclaimer Sweetie-Pie Trunks!

Trunks: (sigh) Must you call me that? MTB owns nothing... Not even her own freedom... Her brother took that away from her... Maybe if she didn't GAMBLE, she would still have it!!

MTB: Shut-UUUP!

Advice from you

Chapter 18 (OMG)

Mirai Trunks looked into the binoculars, searching for his soon-to-be parents from the shadows. Piccolo was at a payphone and Goku was eating ice cream. "8-6-7-5-3-0-9," Piccolo said punching in the numbers. He heard it ring twice until somebody picked it up.

"'Ello?"

"Um...Yeah... Let's see... um ...God, what was I supposed to say? Oh, yeah. Bishonen says that Prince Charming and Blue Bird are obsolete... Yeah, that's it."

Silence on the other end, suddenly, "GIVE ME THE HENTAI!!" and the line went dead. Piccolo stared at the phone for a moment then decided to forget about it.

Trunks quickly arrived behind Piccolo. "The deed is done?" he asked wringing his hands in a sinister-like manner.

"Yes, Master," the Namek replied sarcastically, "The deed is done."

"Excellent," the half Sayian-jin chuckled, "excellent."

"Don't you dare start your evil laughter crap," Piccolo warned him.

"Sorry."

"Yonder!" called out Goku, "They approached near the motorized vehicle!"

"You mean Bulma and Vegita are heading toward the car?" Piccolo asked.

"No! Retard..."

Indeed, they were approaching the motorized vehicle. Bulma opened the driver's door and got in, while Vegita just stood there looking at the machine.

"Well," said Bulma, "Get in."

Vegita looked at her, "Wouldn't it be faster to fly?"

Bulma dramatically smacked her head, "Of course, Vegita!" she said sarcastically, "Let's go flying! I don't know why I didn't think about it!" She got out of the car and with her arms in the air, she began to make _whoosh_ sounds.

The prince wasn't amused. Bulma then stopped, "Are we there yet? Nope! Let's keep flying! You ass! You know that I can't fly!"

"I know that, you wench! I was suggesting that I fly you over the that- buffet- thing!"

"And have you touch me!? No way!"

"You liked it when I touched you before!" Ooo, now he had her. A cruel smirk went across his face as he watch Bulma's face go from anger to shock.

"You...," she said slowly, "...Asshole!"

"What? That's all you have? I'm surprised," Vegita said smirking even more.

Bulma clenched her hands together in anger, "Can we just go?!"

"Fine," Vegita said shrugging. They got in, strapped themselves in with the seatbelts, and Bulma drove off.

Goku, Trunks, and Piccolo can out from behind the bushes. "Hey, Trunks?" asked Goku.

"Yes?"

"What is the guy going to do with Bulma and Vegita anyway?"

"You'll see, now follow them! And keep your ki down!"

The restaurant wasn't fancy but it would have to do. After all, it was just a piggy Sayian-jin who was going to eat everything in sight. Or at least everything on the buffet stand. He returned with a two plates piled high with various meats, fruits, and biscuits. Then picking up his fork, Vegita allowed his face to simply fall into the food and move his mouth in a chewing fashion. Bulma was disgusted.

"Vegita!" He looked up with mashed potatoes on his face and barbeque sauce coming out of the corner of his mouth. "Have some manners for Kami's sake!" She buried her face in her hands, "I'm so embarrassed! Uh!"

Vegita picked up his napkin and wiped his face, "I'm sorry," he said in fake tone, "I just assumed since you ate like this, other humans did, and you did tell me to try and blend in."

Bulma picked up her fork, "Just shut up and eat." As they ate they were unaware of that small, dark figure sitting in the booth next to them. Wearing a trench coat, sun glasses, and hat he really didn't seem to suspicious. Well, to himself he didn't seem suspicious, but to the security, he could be armed and dangerous. He slowly ate his meal while peering back at Bulma and Vegita.

Bulma got up, "I'm going to go the bathroom, be right back." She left, leaving Vegita to ponder his thoughts.

Somehow, she was going to be his mate, but apparently all his moves on her were unsuccessful. "How am I ever going to win her over?" he thought out loud.

"Girl trouble, pal?" chuckled a man behind him.

Vegita grunted, "Not that's its any of your business."

"I could be able to help." He reached into his coat pocket and handed him a card. "Rick Rickstein, Ladies' Man Extraordinaire."

"What that hell kinda name is Rick Rickstein?" said Vegita looking at the card.

"My parents thought they were comedians. Now I can help you out, make you win that girl over no problem."

Vegita glared at him, "What's the catch?"

"I scratch your back and you scratch mine. You look like a big, strong guy. Think you could help me out?"

"I don't do windows."

"Bunch of guys wanna, you know, kill me. Think you can get them off my back until I can get out of town?"

Vegita handed him back a card, "Prince Vegita, Licensed to Kill."

Rick looked at the card, "Oh, yeah... That'll keep them off my back. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine, whatever. Just don't make me do any mushy, lovely junk."

"Nah, not my thing. Look you just do your thing with her and I'll take care of the rest."

"Excellent... mhahaha... excellent," chuckled Vegita.

"I like that," Rick said out of the blue.

"What? The evil laughter?" asked Vegita.

"No, on your card. 'Prince Vegita, Licensed to Kill.'"

"I'm rather fond of it."

Rick's expression changed, "Here comes your girl! Don't tell her anything about what just happen!" The two men put away their cards and ate as if nothing happened.

"You almost done?" asked Bulma as she sat down.

"I was," answered Vegita, "But you were in the restroom for so long, I got hungry again and went back to eating."

"You ass. I wasn't in there for five minutes!"

"You're right, it was _much_ longer than five minutes."

Irritated, Bulma asked, "Are you done or not?"

"Yes, woman! Now let's go!" They got out of their chairs and headed for the door. As he was about to walk out, Vegita took one last look at Rick Rickstein, who gave him a wink and a thumbs up. Vegita nodded and followed after Bulma.

Rick leaned back on his chair and signed.

"The deed is done?"

Then he fell off his chair. He got up and looked right at a man with lavender hair and blue eyes. "Oh," Rick said, "It's you."

"Is the deed done?"

Rick smirked, "Yep, everything went great between Prince and Blue. They never suspected a thing."

"Excellent," replied Trunks, "Excellent."

"Please don't start that evil laughter thing."

"Sorry."

GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! I'm SSJ late! I know! I'm sorry!! Don't kill me! I've been a very busy beaver! (Starts gnawing on wood) Don't eat wood, it's gross. Anywho, I'm going to give you guys the best rest of the chapters ever! I am truly sorry for the wait! I love you guys, you know?! You're what keeps me going!

P.S.) My fat cat, the one that I asked about why he was so fat, died on Veteran's Day 2004. He was hit by a car. WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! I MISS MY MAD MAX!!!

Goku: There, there. At least your dad comes home in a month!

MTB: Yeah... yeah... Daddy's gave us Max too. He was so mad when he found out. Everyone at my house is still depressed about it. Even the Biggest Jerk in the Universe hasn't been acting like a big jerk.

BJITU: ...(sigh)

MTB: Poor Jerk.

Vegita: That's right. The fat blob would sleep in his bed, right?

MTB: You're not helping, Veggie!

BJITU: (sniff, sob) Why did you have to go, Fat Boy!?!

Goku: The good ones go first...

MTB: Are you trying to insult me?!?


	19. Tea, coffee, or me?

Well, thank you everyone for the reviews! And sorry I insulted you Unknown Wanderer!

UW: ...I'm still gonna kick your ass for that last comment!

MTB: Hehe.. Ahem! Anywho...let's get on with the chapter shall we?

UW: No cliffhangers!

MTB: I can't guarantee that... hehe... Hey UW!

UW: What?

MTB: POCKY!

UW: STOP THAT!

Trunks: She will never own DBZ that's all I can tell you!

MTB: Damn straight!

Chapter 19 (wow already?)

So, Vegita thought in the back of his mind, I've made a deal with a complete stranger. Just to catch this annoying woman who can make my transformation disappear... God, I am _that_ desperate?

After some thinking, the prince came to a conclusion. Yes, yes I am. Bulma, on the other hand, seemed too carefree, as they walked past the stores and sidewalk cafes. So carefree, in fact, that she must be up to no good. Of course, Vegita didn't know about this because he really wasn't paying attention and he didn't know Bulma all that well. When this heiress was whistling a happy tune and smiling at random strangers, that was a huge warning sign to all her friends. She had a scheme cooking up in that brilliant brain of hers.

What is that you ask? Well, I'm not going to tell you because Mr. Rick Rickstein is on his way to make sure Vegita gets his girl.

"Pssstt!" Vegita's sensitive ears pick up the tiny sound. "Psssstt!" He looked around, searching for the sound's owner. "Hey! It's me! Rick!" Vegita looked up and saw the cloaked man up in a tree. "Hey I need you to put this in your ear." Rick handed him a small black object as best as he could without falling out of the tree.

"What is it?"

"It's a device that lets me communicate with you and tell you what you need to do to get your girl."

"No mushy stuff!"

"Not my thing man. Now, put it on."

Normally, the prince would never obey someone like that but, desperate times called for desperate measures. And this truly was a desperate time. He signed as he force the device into his ear and tried to block the uncomfortable feeling once he was done. "Hey, pal," whispered Rick into a small microphone, "Can you hear me?"

Vegita flinched. "It's loud."

Rick messed with the microphone and said, "Can you hear me now? Hehe. I always wanted to say."

"Yes, it's fine-

"VEGITA! Where are you!"

Vegita quickly turned away from the tree and conversion with Rick and walked briskly toward Bulma. "What were you doing?" she asked.

"I was... um... admiring your earthly shrubbery. Yes, that sounds about right... on Planet Frieza no such plants existed and well, it reminds me of my home planet's trees." (A/N: Smooth Veggie!)

Bulma blinked, "Oh." Then she looked away from him, her eyes shifting to a small coffee shop. "I'm thirsty," she said, "Let's go get some coffee!" Bulma grabbed Vegita's arm and lead him to a table under an yellow umbrella. She sat down and looked around for a waiter as Vegita sat down mumbling how the great prince of blah, blah, blah. Blah blah blah. Blah, blah, blah.

"Can I help you?" said a voice that sounded much too familiar to Vegita. The "waiter" that was about to serve them was none other than Rick Rickstein with a fake curly mustache on. Vegita looked at him with a perplexed expression and began to rub his head. Bulma gave him a big grin.

"A coffee and," replied Bulma, "and... what do you want, Vegita?"

"Jack Daniel's on the rocks," he said still rubbing his head. Bulma looked at him with sheer confusion. "Um... okay... if that's what you want..."

Rick interrupted, "Two beers coming up!" He fled the scene.

Bulma looked after him, confused, but after thinking about it she shrugged her shoulders.

Vegita's ear began to twitch, "Hey, Vegita? I'm coming out with the drinks pretty soon, but why don't you start up a conversion? Ask her how her day was."

Vegita rolled his eyes and asked, "So... how was your day?"

And she's off! Talking about waking up, getting dressed, drinking coffee all in super fast speed that not even Vegita could comprehend. "She talking away?" Rick asked through the microphone. Vegita nodded. "Ok, now if she stops, say 'That's very interesting. Tell me more.'"

Bulma stopped and took a breath. She looked at Vegita as though waiting for an answer. "Um...," Vegita said hesitantly, "That's very interesting. Tell me more."

She was off again. "Now," said Rick, "When she's done repeat the last sentence she said and say, 'I've never thought about that before.'"

"So what I'm saying is if you're going to make cheese ringlets, at least make them look like ringlets."

"'If you're going to make cheese ringlets, at least make them look like ringlets.' I've never thought about that before."

"You see? Then I'm told that would harm the seal population. What kind of bull is that!"

Suddenly, Rick appeared with two margarita.

"I thought we were going to get beers," said Vegita.

"I changed my mind," Rick replied, setting the beverages on the table. He bowed and left to hide in the shadows. Not very well, though.

Bulma looked after him then turned to Vegita, "I shouldn't give him a tip right?"

"Nope," the prince replied sipping on his margarita. Bulma signed and twiddled her thumbs. Then she said, "Vegita, I wanna talk to you about something."

"If it's about that one guy, I did not know he was behind the car!"

"What! No! It's about something else."

"Then continue."

"It's about that day when Goku came to eat with us and we...," she trailed off.

"Say not more Woman," Vegita signed.

"Say not more?"

"Shut up. An error on the writer's part."

"Well, anyway. Since I broke up with Yamcha and we- I can't say this any other way- made out... I think we should...," Bulma trailed off again.

"We should what?"

"Hold on! I'm getting there! Well, I think we should go out!"

Silence.

Vegita raised an eyebrow, "Aren't we already outside?"

Bulma blinked, "No. What I meant was I think we should be boyfriend and girlfriend."

More silence.

Vegita blinked, "Why do we keep having these 'Silence' moments?"

"I have no idea," Bulma answered, "But what do you think?"

"I guess...why not?" Vegita said shrugging.

"Really?" She said happily.

"Sure."

"Yay!" said Bulma jumping up then chugging down her margarita. "Let's go do some Boyfriend/Girlfriend things!"

"Really? Right now? Are you sure? Because we just got together and-"

"NO! Boyfriend/Girlfriend things now!" Bulma cried and slapped a hundred dollar bill on the table. She grabbed Vegita's arm and pulled him away.

What fantastic Boyfriend/Girlfriend things will our favorite couple do? I have no idea... I'm just dragging this story out... I should end it... NOT! Mwhahahahahahahaha!

Sorry about the long wait... Very busy, but now that school is over. I'll have time over the summer to finally finish this story! Wee!


	20. Fortune Teller Rick

OMG! I'm updating! AGAIN!

Vegita: (slaps MTB) STOP IT! I HATE YOU! STOP IT!

Trunks: Let's just get on with the fic!

INDEED! (Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except... that one thing... but I'm not gonna talk about it right now...)

Advice from You

Chapter 20 (WHOOT! PARTY!)

We now see Bulma and Vegita heading off to a carnival, hand in hand. Vegita smirking because he knew he was gonna get some tonight. While Bulma grinned because she knew had a man she could love forever. A man to hold and care for her, to raise a family with, to sit and talk to whenever she felt hurt. Ah, the life of a married woman, it would have ups and downs, but she would love Vegita forever.

Did I mention Vegita was gonna get laid tonight? Go Vegita, go Vegita, it's your birthday! Not for real real! Just for play play!

Ahem... Anywho, let's get back to our favorite couple. As Bulma and Vegita enjoyed themselves at the carnival: riding tall rides, Vegita winning Bulma unholy amounts of stuff animals at games, eating cotton candy, and being blissfully unaware of the three nut-jobs following them.

"Hey!" said Goku, " We're not nut-jobs!"

"Nobody said we were!" said Trunks, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Leave him be, Trunks," said Piccolo, "He's just stupid."

"Well, anyway," said Trunks, "I'm gonna have to give Rick double on his paycheck, he did a great job! Look at my parents! They're so happy together! Look at them, holding hands!"

"I can't believe that stupid magician!" said Bulma, "You think he could have handcuffed us together, but nooo! He had to glue our hands together! Impress his boss better!"

"Well," said Vegita, "at least it wasn't like the time me and Karrorot went to that hypnotist. What did happen anyway?"

FLASHBACK

Bulma, Piccolo, and the rest of the fighters were rolling over in laughter as Goku and Vegita were on stage making-out.

"Alright, everyone, sorry but it's time to end the fun," said the hypnotist, "1, 2, 3!"

Goku and Vegita separated and looked around.

"Were," said Goku, "were we just hypnotized?"

"Wow," said Vegita, "I don't remember what happened in like, what? The last five minutes?"

"Amazing!" said Goku, "and I have minty fresh breath too! That wasn't there before!"

END

"Look over there, Veggie!" said Bulma pointing to a purple tent, trying to quickly changed the subject, "The Great Madam Pie Seer into the Future, Fortunes, Palm Readings and More."

Vegita scoffed, "Ha! No such thing as looking into the future!"

"What about that Future Kid?"

"He came from the future. He can't see into the future."

"How about we try it out anyway?" Bulma suggested, "Just to kill time?"

"Fine. Let's go."

Bulma pulled back the purple tent opening and slowly entered. "Hello?" she said the emptiness.

"Nobody's here, let's go. I saw that one guy and oh, man! What a freak-

"Somebody's here, my dear!" said a strangely high-pitched voice. Out of the shadows, came a small overly wrinkled old woman.

But just between us; it was actually Rick Rickstien. He's a master of disguise. Well, not really. Vegita saw right through it. And he rolled his eyes, for the billionth time in this fanfic.

"Well, children, how can I help you today?" he said in a disguised voice, while wringing his overly disguised wrinkly hands. Then a piece of the fake wrinkle fell off and hit the floor with a splat.

An awkward silence filled the room as Rick picked up the small plaster and put it back on his hand.

"Well," said Bulma, "We were wondering if you could see our future."

"Yeees, I can. Come, come and sit down."

Bulma and Vegita sat down in some crazy purple chairs conveniently placed right behind them. As the disguised Rick sat down in a similar conveniently placed chair, another piece of fake wrinkle fell off his forehead. He signed, went down to pick it up, and muttered something about the beard of Zeus.

When he came back up, he pointed out the hand holding. "Oh, a couple are we?"

"No," said Vegita, "Just me and her."

"Well," said Rick, A.K.A. Madam Pie, "Let's see." He pulled out a pack of playing cards out of nowhere and placed four on the table. Then he stared at them, as if he were deep in concentration. "Yes," he said, "I see it." He slowly looked up at Bulma and Vegita, which caused some fake skin to fall off again.

"YOU TWO WILL BE MARRIED AND HAVE 6 MILLION CHILDREN TOGETHER! And I suggest if you want all six million you must start now! I have a room in the back."

Vegita slowly turned his head towards Bulma, "Can you humans actually give birth to six million children?"

"I... I have no idea..."

Will Bulma ever have 6 million kids? Will any of the fake skin stay on Rick's disguise? Will Bulma and Vegita ever unglue their hands? Will Trunks and Piccolo that Goku is the only one who actually realizes that I'm following them around and that I'm secretly pinching Trunks butt and then hiding in bushes? Why does Rick have a room in the back? Why am I asking you this? Where am I getting all these questions from? Do I buy them in bulk at Sam's Club? Why can't I stop?


	21. A slap in the face

YES! I'm back! WHOOT! Hello everybody! Sorry about the last chapter's shortness! I was having a mental block and believe it or not, that chapter was very hard to write! But now, I have new ideas!

Trunks: You mean, no ideas.

MTB: ...NO IDEAS! Hey! Wait! I do have ideas!

Trunks: Oh, let me see. You're gonna have Mom and Dad move to Tokyo and move in together. Then Mom and Dad will start a rock band together. Finally after all the fame and fortune has gone to their heads, they'll forget why they hooked up and break up. Then the next chapter after that will be Mom remembering all the good times they had so she'll try and get back with Dad.

MTB: ...How did you know that? Are you psychic?

Trunks: No! You've been reading those damn romance mangas your brother got you!

MTB: That's right... so I'll be doing this chapter with no clue about what's gonna happen next.

Trunks: Yea., but you've been doing that with all your chapters.

MTB: This is true. Before I start the fanfic I would like to answer Princess Crack a' Lackin question about the title of the last chapter. I have a terrible hatred for China and I would just like to express it to the world... (dark clouds suddenly above MTB and her face of evil has come again!) Otherwise, it doesn't have anything to do with the last chapter. I changed it though so no worries!But that's not the point! The point is never to put you hot dogs on steaks unless you have some science experiment to fake!

Trunks: Sigh, did you take your medicine today?

MTB: Maaaaybe... (Disclaimer: MTB owns nothing! That's right MTB is speaking in third-person)

Advice from you

Chapter 21

Last time, on Dragonball Z!

Krillin has gone into coma! Will he ever come out? "Why won't you wake up!" cried Goku as he sat by Krillin's bedside.

Goku gets easily confused, "But Vegita, what if I mix up the orange juice and milk?" While Vegita questions how many brain cells Goku actually has, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't know Vegita, I'm just so confused!"

Bulma goes on a secret mission for the Peace Corps, but ends up looking for lost treasure of King Whoseamawhatsits.

Dr. Briefs catches his black cat, Scratch, with another owner! But who is he? "Meow, meow, meow!" said Scratch. Translation: "It's not what you think!"

Then the crazy Japanese guy who sings "Cha-La-Head-Cha-La"-(Trunks intervenes and decides to end this. He dumps the whole bottle of MTB's meds down her throat. MTB chokes, swallows, then the medicine runs it's course.)

Trunks: Sorry about that...

&#)&#(')

An awkward silence filled the air. Six million children. That was the about the amount of children in a square mile in China. (MTB:...Ahem. ) Another piece of skin fell off of Rick's disguised face and well, Mr. Rickstien had just about enough of that.

"WHY WON'T YOU STAY ON MY FACE!" he yelled, grabbing the skin and smacking it against his forehead. But that wasn't the worst part. After his outburst, the entire slab of fake forehead fell off.

Bulma couldn't take it. "AAAAHHHH!" she cried, running out of the tent. She was still stuck to Vegita with the glue, so he was also being dragged away. Bulma ran past Goku, Trunks, and Piccolo and like a bowling ball to bowling pins Vegita crashed into them. Thus making Goku lose grip on his cotton candy.

"NOOOOO!" he cried as everything in the world went in slow-motion. He reached out, grabbed the cotton candy, and together they fell to the ground. "Sniff, I never want to let you go again...Sniff," he whispered into the tasty treat.

Piccolo stood up and dusted himself off, "Oh, pull yourself together, Man!"

"No, Piccolo," said Trunks, "Sniff. Can't you see how beautiful it is?" Trunks unsheathed his sword and hugged it tightly, "It's beautiful!"

Piccolo backhanded them both.

Meanwhile, Bulma was still running and screaming. When the escape first happened, Vegita got an adrenaline rush from the yells and fast-moving scenery. Now, now it was just getting boring.

"Um, Woman?"

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Woman!"

"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!" They screeched to a halt causing Vegita's face to plow right into a lamp-post.

"By the beard of Zeus, Vegita," said Bulma, "You really shouldn't scream like that! You sounded like you were having an orgasm!"

"Nahh...," Vegita moaned picking himself up. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Woman! What is the matter with you! You just went crazy and then... then..." he said slowing down his lecture. He blinked. The woman was crying?

Bulma was, but not because she was getting yelled at. She could deal with that, but just recalling the horrible sight of that old woman's face falling off and all she could do was yell and run.

Pathetic. She was that selfish that she couldn't even help an old woman in a time of need.

"I'm so pathetic, Vegita!" she cried.

"Well, I can't say I disagree..."

"I couldn't help that old woman! Her face was falling off! And I couldn't help her! She told me my fortune! And I couldn't even help her! ... PORQUE?"

"Look, Woman. That wasn't really an old woman...," Vegita began to explain. Bulma cut him off though.

"WHY? I wish I could forget all of this! Just be comforted! And forget all of this in some act of- let's just say for example- sexual acts!"

A light bulb appeared over Vegita's head. Literally, there was a guy replacing the bulb of the lamp-post Vegita ran into over his head. After the guy put in the new bulb, it began to shine. So now there was a shining light bulb above Vegita's head. That and Vegita had an idea. A very evil idea indeed. (MTB: Mwahahahahahahahahaha!)

"There, there," he said in a soothing tone, "Why don't we just go home and rest? Hmm? Would you like that? Resting? Hmm? Is that... okay? Hmm? Resting? Is it-

"For the love of God, yes! Let's go!" said Bulma dragging him back to Capsule Corp.

MEAN WHILE

"The ability to read minds is not without the pain of losing your cheese!" cried Goku for no apparent reason.

Piccolo then assumed his role in this fanfic, by backhanding Goku for saying retarded things.

"Well," said Trunks, " we have to find my parents. Mom ran off and I don't know where she's going."

"I know where she's going!" said Goku, then seeing Piccolo raise his hand, "NO! Not the backhanding! I swear I know!"

"Where?" asked Trunks.

Goku squinted his eyes, "To the center of Capsule Corp.!"

"Capsule Corp. has a center?" asked Piccolo.

"Yeah, right when you walk into the lobby, you turn right and there's the center. It has little brochures and stuff."

"We have to go, Trunks!" cried Piccolo, "I really like brochures..."

MTB: GASP! I finally finished and updated! Sorry for the long wait... more mental blockness and I broke my pinky toe. Owies... And then... my brother left for Air Force Basic Training!

(Silence)

Goku: Your brother's gone?

Vegita: For good?

MTB: Yep... sniff.

G & V: WHOOT! PARTY!

MTB: INDEED! But wait!

Vegita: Why?

MTB: My broken pinky toe... so much pain... can't party on...

Trunks: Well, if it helps any... I'll let you grope me...

Vegita: WHAT! No way! Don't let her do that to you! She's probably faking anyway!

Goku: I don't know Vegita. Look at these X-rays...

Vegita: (looks at MTB's x-rays) Damn. You broke it all crazy in like two places.

MTB: INDEED. Now about that grope, Trunks.

Trunks: Go ahead.

MTB: (gropes Trunks) You're a saint you know that! Sniff, owies... PLEASE REVIEW!


	22. The Center of Capsule Corp!

MTB: Hello everyone! Yes, my toe is still broken! But I can still beat Vegita up with my crutches! (Smack Smack)

Vegita: OW! What!

MTB: And continue to humilate him with this ongoing fanfic!

Fan: Are you ever gonna end this? I mean, it's funny and all, but it's just going on and on and... (6 hours later) on and on and on.

MTB: ... I got the point after the 3rd hour.

Fan: Sorry.

MTB: But that's alright! For this story will end at a 25th chapter!

Trunks: GASP! You mean your actually gonna plan stuff out!

MTB: INDEED.

Trunks: (goes into a cardiac arrest) MY HEART! (falls)

Vegita: MY HEART! (falls)

Fan: MY HEART! (falls)

Goku: MY HEART! THE DISEASE HAS ATTACKED! WHERE'S THE MEDICINE!

Piccolo: (backhands Goku)

MTB: What was that for?

Piccolo: It's my whole purpose in the fic.

MTB: Now to answer Clarobell's question! Yes! You can put my fanfic on your site! I don't care if you people want to make this fic into a fan manga ( I would love that) or whatever. Steal whatever you want! Take this fic and put it on all your sites! I don't care! Have fun! Just don't say you wrote it... Because I wrote it! And no you can't grope Trunks, He's mine... You can however, grope Vegita!

Vegita: WHAT!

MTB: Oh, and DarkestDestiny06?

DD06: Yes?

MTB: (tears in her eyes) Thank for the Trunks Lust Bottle!

DD06: Not a problem! (Grins)

MTB: (Disclaimer: Not mine! Not mine! Not mine!)

Advice from you

Chapter 22 (MY HEART!)

Last time on Dragonball Z!

The owner that Dr. Briefs cat was secretly having an affair with was none other than... (drum roll) KORIN! (shocked faced) It seems he wanted to dominate this time...

Trunks: (shakes MTB's bottle of meds)

Ahem... On with the fic...

The center of Capsule Corp. was where the three fighters were heading to. What would be there when they arrive? I have no idea! But let's just get to Bulma and Vegita.

Bulma and Vegita walked back to Capsule Corp., not holding hands. They realized that they could wash off the glue which stuck them together. That ordeal was very embarrassing for Vegita because they went into a public GIRLS restroom to wash the glue off. The amount of screams wasn't pleasing to the ears either.

Bulma signed, "Do you think that old woman is alright?"

"I'm sure she's fine," said Vegita, his eyes locking on to a shady character in a flower shop across the street.

Rick Rickstien must be a man among men. As Bulma and Vegita were getting the glue off, Rick removed his disguise, jumped from a burning building while holding on to three people, gave blood, and still had time to kick Ben Affleck's ass for making such crappy movies. Now he was in a flower shop, randomly rearranging flowers in a vase, keeping a watchful eye on his clients.

"Sir, I don't believe you work here," said a teenage, acne-infested worker as he walked up to Rick.

"SILENCE! This is in the name of love and destiny! After I save three people from a burning building, gave blood, and kick Ben Affleck's ass!"

The teenager was silent.

"You know," said Rick, "I know a good doctor that can prescribe an acne cream that can clear that face up in a week. It gave me this baby soft skin I have now."

"YOU'RE A GOD, MISTER!"

"I know," Rick said going back to the flower arranging, "I know."

Vegita looked back at Bulma and saw her staring in the direction of the flower shop. His face turned white. Did she know about Rick?

"W-what are you staring at, Woman?" he asked trying hard to cover his nervousness.

"W-what?" said Bulma, "Nobody! Um... nothing! I was just... um... admiring your... Earth... shrubbery..."

Silence.

Vegita stared at her, "I didn't even know I had Earth shrubbery."

"Well," said Bulma slowly, "you do. And it's very... suave."

"Suave?"

"Yes, suave."

Silence.

Bulma looked away, "Are we going home or not?"

They continued to walk back to Capsule Corp.

ELSE WHERE!

Goku, Piccolo, and Trunks raced toward the Center of Capsule Corp. They wasted no time after Goku revealed the location. They ran all across the world when they finally remembered something: They could fly.

"Why didn't we think about that before?" asked Piccolo as they took off to the sky.

"Hmm," Trunks said pondering, "It's like some American girl is slowly turning us all into complete idiots while hundreds of other people watch and laugh."

Goku laughed, "Yeah right! And let me guess, she has this crazy obsession with you, Trunks! Ha!"

The two Saiyians-jins laughed, while Piccolo began to think that the joke might be a truth. His eyes grew wide.

Trunks interrupted his thoughts, "Look! There's Capsule Corp.! I don't see Mom or Dad though."

"Hmm...," Goku said, "They must be in the Center by now, getting it on! Hurry! We must go in there and get it on tape to sell to some hentai freak!"

Trunks and Piccolo at him in disgust. "I mean," Goku said shifting his eyes, "Make sure everything goes okay... We most certainly want Trunks to be born."

But Goku was wrong. They weren't in the Center. And he was also very wrong about his plan to tape Bulma and Vegita. Eww! What's wrong with you, Goku! That is gross! And for blurting it out like that, you don't get all the money I was going to pay you for that tape!

BACK WITH BULMA AND VEGITA

About ten minutes of walking, Bulma could see the house. She shuddered, did she do everything right? Is Vegita attracted to her? Will she ever finish that video game? Does Harry Potter die in the seventh book? (MTB:... You didn't hear it from me!) Why was she asking herself these questions? Was she making weird faces while she asked herself these questions?

"Woman, why are you making such weird faces?"

Yeah, she was. "No reason," she signed.

Another five minutes, they were at the front door. Unknown to them, Goku, Trunks, and Piccolo were waiting for them in the Center. But that fact was revealed when Bulma walked into the lobby.

"Ms. Briefs, there are some nut-jobs waiting for you in the Center," said a female employee at the front.

"WE ARE NOT NUT-JOBS!" cried Goku.

"Actually," the girl said, "I was talking about Bob Saget and Bill Cosby."

"Yeah, yeah!" said Bob Saget, "This new jokes are fresh! Everyone will love me again! I can go back to America's Funniest Home Videos!"

"Do you want some pudding, Crazy Man?" asked Bill Cosby.

"Yes! I should make a joke about pudding! That's why I love you, Bill!"

"If you don't want the pudding, I'll keep it all for myself."

"Yeah," said Bulma slowly, "Can you cancel them?"

"Thank you Ms. Briefs. You've made my day," said the employee with tears in her eyes, "Oh, and those three guys wanted to see you." She pointed to Goku and the others.

"Yeah," Vegita said slowly walking up to the girl, "Can you cancel them too?"

"No. The green one scares me."

"WHY!" screamed Piccolo from the room, "IT'S CAUSE I'M GREEN ISN'T IT! YOU RACIST LITTLE NAZI!

"OK, Piccolo! We get it!" said Trunks, "You don't like her hat! No need to go berserk on her!"

"Did you want some pudding, Mr. Green Man?" asked Bill Cosby.

"Yes! Thank you, Bill Cosby! I would like some pudding!" said Piccolo.

Vegita walked up to Bob Saget and punched him in the face, "That was for those goddamn corny jokes!" He turned to Bill Cosby, "Let me have some pudding!" Bill handed him a cup full of chocolate pudding. Vegita turned to Goku, Trunks, and Piccolo, "What the hell do you want?"

Goku stood up and began to fumble with Vegita's shirt. After he was done, Vegita looked down to see a small, black object clipped to his shirt, "What the hell?"

"Now," Goku said, "If you want to take that shirt off for any reason, any reason at all, put it on top of your bed's headboard and make sure the camera's pointing down. But if you put the shirt on a dresser or anything make sure it's getting a good view of the bed. Or better yet, turn off the ceiling fan and just hang the shirt from there. That always works."

Vegita looked at Trunks and Piccolo for an answer to this random explanation, but they only shrugged.

"Well," said Bulma interrupting, "Vegita and I have to leave now. Fun talking to you. Thank you for the pudding, Mr. Cosby. And Bob, everyone thinks your crazy. Bye!" She grabbed Vegita's arm and lead them both out of the Center.

Trunks began to wring his hands in a sinister manner and chuckled evilly, "It's only a matter of time now. Only a matter of time."

Piccolo scooped up a spoonful of pudding and stuffed it in his mouth, "God, I hate that girl's hat..."

WHOOT! AN UPDATE! I'm just as happy as everyone else! This is so great! I feel really bad for keeping you guys in the dark! I'm really sorry! I just have so much stuff to do for school! It just drives me crazy!

Trunks: Well I'm happy there's been an update... But so many people must hate you.

MTB: Hehe... Sorry... (bows)

Vegita: Only 3 more chapters to go!

Goku: What will happen next! Dum dum dum!

Piccolo: Oh.. That terrible hat...


	23. I HIRED RICK!

OMG! Another chapter in such short time! What's up with me?

Trunks: I know it's creepy... (shudders)

Goku: I sense a disturbance in the force...

Piccolo: Try using the bathroom next time...

Vegita: Eww...

MTB: I would just like to say to DD06 that I wasn't even planning on having the shirt do that... but now that you mention it...

Vegita: (Throws up in his mouth)

Goku: Eww...

MTB: (suddenly a newscaster) In other news! Vegita has finally decided to tell us what we all wanted to know! Boxers or Briefs? We now go live to his emergency press conference!

Vegita: What! I agreed to no such thing, Girl!

MTB: (not a newscaster) Aw... (back to being a newscaster) We now go live to the fic! Also, to every person who says I spell Vegita wrong, I'm not! There are like a billion ways to spell it! I just like spelling it with an "I" in it.

Advice from You

Chapter 23 (Did I put a little random thing here in Chapter 22? I don't quite remember and I'm too lazy to look. Just checking.)

Bulma dragged her prey to her room. She had waited long for this. Actually, only like two days. But when you think about in the DBZ world two days can go on for like 20 episodes! Anyway, Vegita followed behind with a look of nervousness and happiness on his face. He was finally going to get rid of his pathetic ears! But he would have to tell Bulma the embarrassing truth to get rid of them. He signed, it had to be done.

"Come on Veggie," Bulma cooed opening the door to her bed room.

"I hate that name," he mumbled walking in hesitantly.

Bulma pushed him toward the bed with a big grin on her face. "Woman, wait! I have something to say to you!" Vegita exclaimed.

She blinked, "What?"

He gulped, "Look when Saiyain-jins screw each other it's a lifetime of commitment."

Bulma looked at him confused, "You mean you guys screw each other, you keep doing it forever?"

Vegita signed, "No! It's like that Earthling ceremony... um... Marriage!"

"Wow," she said quietly, "That's pretty weird."

"Look, if you don't want to bed with me, I understand. But before you actually make up your mind there's something else."

Bulma looked at him suspiciously, "What?"

"These," he signed again, "these ears are a sign in my family."

Bulma look intrigued, "Go on."

"They are supposed to appear when I had found my true mate. And they had not appeared before... I .. met you."

"Wait. True mate? What do you mean?"

"I mean, that you and I were meant to be, our courtship was written in the stars before we were even born, and that we were destined to marry each other!"

Bulma stared at him for some time, then a smirk slowly made it's way across her face. Then she burst into laughter. Vegita glared at her in a murderous manner. "This is serious, Woman! If I don't screw you then I'm stuck with these ears forever!"

"It's... haha! Not... haha! That! HAHAHA!" Bulma said. She signed to calm herself, "Its... hehe.. that I hired this jerk to try and get us together. But if I knew about this, I would have married you! Haha!"

A horrified look took over Vegita's face. What? "Wait. Stop laughing."

"I'm sorry... Whew. What's wrong?"

Vegita gave her a concerned look, "What was this guys name?"

"Rick Rickstein, why?"

"Rick Rickstein?" he asked to make sure he heard right.

She giggled, "I know. Crazy name. But he told me his parents thought they were comedians."

Vegita looked at her, "I hired the same guy."

Bulma stopped laughing, "What?"

"I hired the same guy to get us together."

Silence.

"Well," said Bulma finally, "It's not like anybody else hired him to get us together. So we can keep this embarrassing moment to ourselves."

Vegita nodded, "That's good."

BAM!

Bulma and Vegita turned to see the door to the bedroom fly open revealing Trunks. The future hottie cried out, "You two hired him! I hired him to get you two together too!"

"Way too many "to's" in that sentence," said Vegita.

Goku appeared behind Trunks, "I hired him too!"

Piccolo pushed them out of the way and said, "I hired him too!"

"What! After you two knew that I hired him?" Trunks said.

Goku looked away, "We thought that giving him more money would make him work harder."

The closet door suddenly opened, showing that MTB had been hiding in there. "What! I hired Rick too! This could not be a V/B romance without Vegita and Bulma getting it on!"

"What the hell were you doing in the closet, MTB!" said Bulma.

"... Nothing..."

Bill Cosby crawled out from under the bed, "I gave Mr. Rick some pudding!" Following Bill was Leelo77 and BongoBlueQueen. Leelo77 grinned and said, "I hired him too."

BongoBlueQueen nodded, "I'm guilty. I hired Rick too."

SporschickVLVR appeared out of nowhere, "I hired him too."

After her was Trunksmybaby, Gennie Kag's and Sess's Child, and Pikachu Hunter, who all said in unison, "I hired him too!"

"My God," Vegita gasped, "They're everywhere..."

The window opened and Bihounenlvr jumped in the room and said, "I hired him too."

On a parachute Joelie the Messenger of Death landed in through the window and said, "I hired him too."

TannyMieC.M rushed in panting, "I... hired... Rick... too!"

The door to the bathroom opened and out stepped Elvewin Darkdragon, who said, "I hired him also."

Limlie jumped out of Vegita's hair and cried out, "I HIRED RICK RICKSTEIN AND I AM NOT ASHAMED!"

"Did you just come out of my hair?" Vegita asked.

The turban fell from Piccolo's head and standing on top was none other than Kataan, "I HIRED RICK ALSO AND I AM ASHAMED!"

Qu3st appeared at the doorway with an ice cream sandwich and said between bites, "I... mm... hired... mm..him...mmm! Too!"

VeryShortMidget jumped out of the floorboards and sang, "I hired Rick! What are yoooouuu gooonnaaa dooo abooouutt iiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeettttt!"

TheSheikah slapped MTB in the face and said, "I hired him too!"

East Coastie1500 ran into the room, jumped out of the window, and on to a magic carpet, yelling the whole time, "I HIRED RICK TOO!"

Pride of a Saiyan crashed in the room on a spaceship, regally saying, "I hired him too!"

Hikari Heijin kicked MTB in the shins and told her, "I hired Rick too!"

Hakusho009 was flying a plane outside with the words, "I HIRED HIM TOO" coming out behind as clouds.

PinkLightning07 used Instant Transmission to get to the room and said, "I hired him too!"

BlackdragonSL rode in on a dragon and said, "I hired him too. How weird."

Forever His danced into the room and used sign language to spell out, "I hired him too!"

Garowyn approached Vegita and signed, "I hired him too..."

MistressDarkMoon got out of Bulma's bed that she had been sleeping on and yawned, "Me too... I hired him."

Princess Crack a'Lackin arrived at Capsule Corp on a carriage and yelled into a megaphone, "I have hired him also!"

Eggamagga rolled in and tattooed Goku's tongue with the words, "I hired Rick too."

Forever-ryoka jumped out of Goku's mouth and screamed, "I'M FINALLY FREE! Oh, and I hired Rick too."

Flamingo6584 rode in on a flamingo. The flamingo said , "Flamingo6584 hired him too!"

Gothic-Hattie poked MTB in the eye and said, "I hired him too."

Alexandrea Romanzesco walked in the room with a can of chocolate whippy dip. On the whippy dip's label read, "AR hired him too."

Dodobird hopped into the room saying between each hop, "I ... hired... him... too!"

Mustang07 rode in on horse saying, "I hired him too!"

Star0307 pulled a dollar bill from her pocket and on the bill it said, "In Rick I Hired."

Flaming Freak of Boredom baked a cake out of boredom and the icing formed the words, "I hired Rick with the power of Cake!"

Omnimalevolent got his car detailed with the words "I HIRED RICK" on the side.

Clarobell rang a bell that had the words "Ring if you hired Rick" on it.

Zephir finished his novel and titled it, "How I hired Rick."

RockMobster jumped out of Zephir's book and said, "I know how! Because I hired Rick too!"

DBZAngelX flew into the room on a kite and said, "I hired him too!"

Lobs-StAcEy-Ters sky-dived from a plane yelling, "I hired him too!"

SapphireWhiteTigress pounced out from the jungle and said, "I hired Rick too!"

Kat Ouji jumped out of Piccolo's stomach, crying out, "RICK! I hired him!"

Dragonfly-luver202 ate some cheese and nodded, "Yep, me too."

Bebex2xsweet channel-surfed on the T.V. until the show "I hired Rick!" appeared.

Angel's Star ran for president with the catchy slogan, "I hired Rick Rickstein!"

Aisu-kisaki opened up a bar called "The I hired Rick!"

Vegetalover52410 was on the moon and said to Houston "I hired Rick Rickstein!"

Ruka the Evil Dolphin swam a pool that was shaped like the words "Hired Rick."

Tears-That-Fall went to see a movie about a man named Rick and how lots of reviewers hired him.

Psycho Dragon Lover jumped out of Bulma's toilet and gasped, "I hired Rick."

Saiyan-Ouji was too busy taking over a planet to come but he wrote a letter to MTB saying that he too hired Rick.

Cabalistic was eating a bowl of Alphabet soup when the words "You hired Rick" magically appeared in the mixture.

Albedo's Bitch kicked MTB's ass for not giving back the money she was loaned to hire Rick.

AnimeMuffin started a bake sale for people who could not afford to hire Rick.

Kentucky Fly Chick danced to a new pop song called, "I hired Rick."

Pearl3 was talking to a friend when they suddenly blurted out in unison that they had hired Rick.

Mimo-Chi confessed that so was so in love with Rick that she hired him just so they could talk.

Snen used morse code to say, "I hired Rick!"

Princess Geta petted Vegita's ears feeling sorry that because she hired Rick, they would go away.

Samantha B. wrote a letter to Santa Claus asking him to hire Rick like she did.

Green-butterfly was taking a shower in Bulma's bathroom and said, "I hired him too!"

WyvrenWing flew in on the Nimbus Cloud and said, "I hired Rick too!"

DarkestDestiny06 gave MTB a bottle of Trunks-Lust and told her, "I hired him too."

Blue Heartz began to braid Goku's hair and said, "I hired Rick then braided his hair."

Sinful Sakura didn't hire Rick but went back in time to do so.

Sabudabu went out drinking, after returning told MTB, "I... hired... that guy... you know him! Hehe.."

Veggiesbabygirl handed out flyers saying how she hired Rick and you can too!

Lonemutant walked in looked around and asked MTB, "All these people hired Rick? Man, now I feel like a poser..."

"Oh, my God," said Bulma, "How much money is this guy getting for getting us together?"

Vegita scratched his ears, "Like 6 million dollars."

"Well!" cried Goku, "Let us not have it go to waste! Let us all go so Veggie and Bulma can GET IT ON!"

The mass amount of people filed up and headed out of the room talking among themselves. After seeing everybody but Piccolo leave, Bulma and Vegita signed. Vegita looked at Piccolo, "Why aren't you leaving, Namek?"

Piccolo pointed to the closet. He walked over to it, opened the door, and he pulled MTB out by her ear. "You cannot stay here," he told her.

"Aww! That's not fair! I need to write the lemon!" MTB whined.

"NO LEMON!" he scolded and pulled her out of the room; closing the door behind him.

Bulma and Vegita sat on the bed for some time waiting for any other intruders. None came and Vegita smirked, "Well, Woman, shall we start?"

INSERT LEMON HERE

Vegita woke up with a smirk on his face, the day had finally come. Not only did he get rid of those blasted ears, but he got laid (MTB: Go Veggie! It's your birthday! Not for real real! Just for play play!) and he had gotten the perfect idea on how to kill Yamcha.

It was complex and difficult, but he could do it. Just blast the fool to hell. Duh!

He sat up and stretched while eyeing the beauty next to him. Oh, yes... what a night. What a night. He got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom anxiously awaiting to see his head back to his normal state. He presented himself in front of the bathroom mirror with a sly grin on his face.

Boy, did he get a shock.

By the miracle and grace of the Devil, the adorable ears stood there, twitching, mocking, and possibly thinking, _What a night!_

Vegita stood in front of the mirror mouthing, "Oh. My. God."

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PORQUE!"

MTB: Oops.. Hehe

Vegita: OOPS? OOPS! You little-

MTB: BTW, those people are all the reviewers who signed in and gave me some nice reviews! There were more but they were signed anonymously. Sorry if I missed anyone!

Goku: You took a lot of time on that MTB.

MTB: I sure did... (suddenly a newscaster) This just in! My toe is healed! WHOOT! No more crutches! ...Well... maybe just for a little while longer... (hits Vegita with her crutches)

Vegita: God, how I hate you.


	24. Goodbye Rick and Veggie Ears

MTB; OMG BBQ STFU! I'm back! And thank you for all the wonderful reviews I do enjoy reading them!

Vegita: (appears behind MTB with a knife in his hand, ready to kill her for the last chapter.)

Trunks: (Tackles his father and tries to get the knife out of his hand)

Goku: (goes in to help Trunks)

MTB; (Completely oblivious to what's happening) I'm gonna sing a song about the joys of growing cabbage! Oooo! Cabbage! Oh, Cabbage! I love you so! I'm going to raise you from a seed and eat you up! Oh, Cabbage!

Trunks, Goku, and now Piccolo: (Trying to keep Vegita from killing MTB.)

Vegita: SHE MUST DIE!

Trunks: Not like this! Not now!

MTB: Oh my beautiful Cabbage! Cccccaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaage! (holds the last note for five minutes, gasped for air, then continues to hold note)

Vegita: ...Is she going to stop?

Trunks: (shrugs) I dunno...

MTB: (still holding note)

Piccolo: Um... let's just get on to the fanfic without her...

Goku: I WANNA DO THE DISCLAIMER! (Disclaimer: MTB does not own DBZ... she never will... Don't tell him I said it but... VEGITA WEARS WOMEN'S UNDERWEAR!

Vegita: THAT'S NOT TRUE! I DON'T EVEN WEAR UNDERWEAR! (Realizes his mistake) Dammit!

MTB: (stops singing) GASP! So that's it! Now we all know...(shifts eyes) But what kind of underwear does Piccolo wear?

Piccolo: Oh hell no...

Advice from You

Chapter 24 ( Cccccaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaagggggeeeee!)

"Does anyone have any two's?" Goku asked as he, Trunks, and Piccolo sat in the Capsule Corp. center playing cards.

"For the last time, Goku!" said Trunks, "We're playing poker!"

"No! You idiot!" Piccolo said to Trunks, "Let him think we're playing Go Fish so he'll say all the cards he has out loud."

"...Good idea..."

"Hey guys! I have four aces!" said Goku, "That gives me two pairs!"

"Dammit!" cried Trunks and Piccolo in unison as they threw their cards down.

"Cut them off," said a voice behind them. Trunks and Piccolo turned around to see Vegita standing there with grave look on his face.

Goku looked up, "Hey Vegita! So...," he winked, "How did it go last night?"

"I'm not telling you!" he spat, "Now remove these ridiculous ears off my head!"

"But... I love them!" Piccolo suddenly blurted out. The three Saiyain-jinns stared at him as the Namek looked away.

"Okay," said Vegita slowly, "I'll forget that happened."

"But why do you want them removed all of a sudden?" asked Trunks, "I thought you said you knew how to get rid of them."

"I _do_ know! In fact, the reason I wanted the woman was because she was the only way to get rid of them! But they're still here! Why? Why! PORQUE?"

Goku walked up to him and patted the prince on the shoulder, "There there, Vegita. You can go ahead and cry. Nobody's going to think of you as any less of a man."

"I will," said Trunks.

"Damn you! I was going to get it on camera! But you couldn't shut that future mouth of yours, could you!" cried Goku.

"Look," said Vegita, "just cut them off! I want them gone today!"

Goku turned to Piccolo, "Don't you have a license in Plastic Surgery?"

"We're weren't suppose to speak of that, remember?" said Piccolo as he looked around the room suspiciously.

"Well, it's an emergency!"

Piccolo signed, "Fine. But the patient has to swear an oath to silence, got it?"

Vegita nodded. "Good," said the Namek, "Let's get him ready."

MOMENTS LATER

Bulma slowly yawned and reached out for her new husband, Vegita who was supposed to next to her in bed. When she only felt the cold sheets, her eyes instantly opened and she sat up. Where did he go? She jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. He's not in there...

"BULMA! BREAKFAST!" Bulma heard her mother call from downstairs. She rolled her eyes, "Oh, course! He's probably starving!" She giggled as she thought about last night's athletic events and began to get dressed.

She pranced down the stairs to the kitchen humming a song she just made up. When she arrived at her destination, she quickly looked around for her new husband. But he wasn't there...

Bulma lowered her head. Did she do something wrong last night? Then she thought of something that could have drove him away. The heiress coughed in her hand and sniffed. No, it wasn't her breath. What was it? Why wasn't he here with her? She nervously twiddled her thumbs and decided to skip breakfast to search for Vegita.

MEANWHILE

"Um... Piccolo?" asked Trunks, "Are you sure about performing Vegita's operation in the Center?" He rolled the prince's stretcher into the room. Piccolo, Goku, and Trunks were wearing the scrubs, latex gloves, and masks all for the sake of beauty.

"No," said the Namek, "But it's the only place where he can relax and read a brochure."

"I like this brochure," said Vegita as he lay on a stretcher reading _Capsule Corp. Is this a job for you?_, "When I leave, I'm going to take it with me." He blinked, "You know, I wonder what my parents would have thought when they found out that I bedded with an alien."

WHERE EVER VEGITA'S FATHER IS

"YES! GO VEGITA! GO VEGITA! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! NOT FOR REAL REAL! JUST FOR PLAY PLAY! IT'S ABOUT FREAKING TIME!" The king turned to Bardock, who was standing there with a disturbed look on his face. "Did your son do that well? Did he, Bardock!"

The Saiyain-jinn signed, "No, sire. He did not. The force is strong within the prince." (A/N: Thanks Kentucky Fly Chick!)

NOW TO WHERE EVER VEGITA'S MOTHER IS

"BLOOD! MUST FEAST ON BLOOD!" She then attacks some poor, random man and begins to eat his head.

NOW BACK TO CAPSULE CORP. CENTER

The prince signed, "Mother..."

"Now," said Piccolo approaching Vegita, "We will have to knock you out."

"Like how? With some sleeping gas?"

"No. Not at all. But I'm not going to tell you. Instead, I'll have Goku blurt it out stupidly."

"JUDO CHOP!" cried Goku as he attacked Vegita's neck with his chopping hand. Vegita instantly fell unconscious.

"Huh...," said Piccolo, "I thought that wouldn't work. I just wanted him to get mad and beat you senseless until he got tired but... you know... that works too." Piccolo held out his hand, "Nurse, give me the scalpel."

Trunks glared at the green man, "I'm not a nurse," but handed him the scalpel anyway.

"Alright," said Piccolo, "This is a very delicate procedure. Nobody make a sound." He inched the scalpel closer and closer to Vegita's ears.

Suddenly.

"HEY GUYS! Have you seen Vegita?" said Bulma, loudly.

The three fighters turned around to face her and desperately trying to cover up the stretcher. All with guilty, nervous faces on.

"What did you say?" asked Trunks with a shaky voice.

"I said, have you see Vegita?" the heiress said.

A perverted grin went across Goku's face, "Why?"

Bulma blushed, "No reason... it-it's just he wasn't at breakfast and- I was just... you know... wondering... you know... where he was..."

The grin never left the Saiyain-jinn's face, "Riiiiight..."

Bulma then noticed something, "Why are you all dressed like doctors?"

The fighters looked down at their attire. "We were.. Um... Playing Operation!" said Trunks quickly.

"Yeah!" said Piccolo, "The game seems so much more real if you wear costumes!"

"I'm going to get the funny bone!" said Goku in song as he turned to the stretcher.

Piccolo pulled Goku and Trunks to him and whispered, "Take the stretcher and run like Bush out of a Gay Rights Movement!" (MTB: Ooh! I'm bad!)

"I don't think we can go that fast...," said Goku nervously. (MTB: BAM!)

"Just go. I'll distract Bulma." Goku and Trunks grinned again at Bulma and began to slowly push the stretcher away.

"So, Bulma," Piccolo said trying to start a conversation, but he couldn't because of his poor social skills, "You have blue hair. That's all very interesting."

"It's natural, you know," said Bulma.

"Really? You know I thought that you know, you might have colored it, but then I said to myself, 'If you can be green then Bulma can most certainly have natural blue hair.'"

"Hey," said Bulma looking over Piccolo's shoulder, "where are Goku and the Future guy heading to in such a rush?"Piccolo turned around to see the two fighters rushing out the door.

"Oh no!" said Piccolo in a feigned anger voice, "Those two jerks are trying to cheat me. I'll get them back though. Grr." The Namek ran after them crying, "Hurry! And don't worry! I'll give us all new faces in Guam!"

Goku and Trunks hurried out of Capsule Corp. and into the front lawn with the unconscious Vegita slightly bouncing on the stretcher. "Run!" said Piccolo finally catching up to the Saiyain-jinns, "And don't look back!"

Whoop! and an angry Bulma suddenly appeared in front of the three. The fighters screeched to a halt.

"H-how did you do that?" asked a perplexed Goku.

Bulma held up a watch, "Teleportation watch. Now why are all three of you in such a hurry to get away from me? And this Operation game is way too big," with that she pulled the sheet off the stretcher revealing Vegita.

Silence. Pure silence. Nothing but silence. So silent that you could hear Dr. Briefs' cat singing opera in the background, but nobody paid any attention to it because of the pure shock. The silence was so quiet (Mass of readers: OK MTB! WE GOT IT!) Fine... big jerks.

Then a single tear fell to the ground. It was Goku's. His allergies were bothering him again. Then Bulma started crying, not because of allergies, but because of sadness. The ears. Those terrible ears were still there. He lied to her. He told her they were meant to be.

Bulma threw the blanket at Goku, Piccolo, and Trunks and ran off, sobbing the entire time. Goku signed sadly, "Man, are Bulma's allergies bad."

Unable to hold back any longer, Piccolo fell to the ground crying. Goku kneeled to him, "Wha-what are you crying about?"

"I just... sniff... found out... VEGITA'S INSURANCE HAS EXPIRED!" Piccolo shouted.

Trunks backhanded them both. "Guys! This is serious!" he said, "My mom hates Dad! We have to get them together... again. But for the last time!"

Goku stood up, "Trunks is right! Let's wake up Vegita and get him back with Bulma! Again... But for the last time!"

"Did I hear a break-up?" said a mysterious voice behind the fighters. It was none other than Rick Rickstien, ready for action!

"Rick Rickstien!" cried the fighters happily.

"Thank Kami you're here, Rick!" said Trunks rushing up to him like a fan-girl.

"It's ok, now," said Rick, "Wake up the sleeping idiot!"

"JUDO SLAP!" said Goku slapping Vegita across the face. The prince shot up into a sitting position, looking around like he was in fight.

"What's going on?" said the confused Saiyain-jinn, he reached up at his head, "Are my ears gone?"

"No," said Piccolo, "There were some complications. 1: Your insurance expired."

"I wonder if I still have my dental plans though," Vegita interrupted.

"No, you don't" said Piccolo, "2: Bulma found out that you still have the ears and now she's pissed off at you."

"But luckily," Goku jumped in, "Rick Rickstien is here to fix that!"

Rick flashed a smile, "Now Vegita, don't panic."

"Too late," said Trunks handing a paper bag to the hyperventilating Vegita.

"Look, ever break-up can be fixed with a cliche from a movie. Today we're going to use a very famous cliche that involves a stereo."

"Oh, no," said Vegita.

"Oh, yes," said Rick.

MEANWHILE

Bulma lay on her bed, crying into her pillow. Why did he do that to her? Why do all those men keep hurting her? What did she ever do to deserve such harsh treatment from men? Why- Oh, a nickel. Wait... A boy nickel! She tossed the nickel across and continued to cry.

Unknown to her, Vegita had been throwing pebbles at her window to get her attention for like a minute. But of course, knowing the Saiyain-jinn's lack of patience for time, Vegita went to a get a bigger rock. He returned with a boulder and tossed it roughly at Bulma's window.

The heiress was still crying when she suddenly heard an explosion of broken glass in her room. She turned around to see a giant boulder in her room and a huge whole where her window should have been.

"WOMAN!" she heard some scream from outside. She signed knowing it was Vegita was had done the dirty work. Bulma got up from her bed and stomped her way towards the hole in her wall. "What! Vegita, Prince of Dirty Liars!" she said glaring darkly at him.

Vegita didn't answer her but instead turned his attention to a large silver stereo. He pushed the "Play" button and lifted the stereo over his head. As the music played, the two stared at each other for some time.

But Bulma wanted to yell at Vegita. "You dirty, no good, bastard! How could you blah blah blah! Blah blah blah-

Vegita turned around to a conveniently placed bush behind him. "Now what?" he whispered to the bush.

Rick's head popped up and he said in a dramatic manner, "Now, Vegita. Tell her the truth! Tell her everything you've always wanted to tell her! Tell her... what she truly means to you!"

Vegita signed and scratched his ears, knowing Goku had a camera with him and was going to blackmail him sooner or later. "I-I," he signed again. Damn this was hard! "You-you... you..." Damn it!

Bulma stopped, "What? Just spit it out!"

"Look! I thought the ears would go away too! I don't know what's wrong! But even if you aren't my true mate I can't be with any other woman because we're still married permanently! That and...," he dropped his voice to a whisper, "I don't want to be with any other woman..."

Bulma looked at him confused, "What did you say?"

"I said," he signed, "Even if you aren't my true mate, I'll still like to be with you forever."

Bulma grinned happily after hearing those words, but she wanted one more thing. "Say it."

"Say what?" asked Vegita.

"Say the words I want to hear," she said in a sing-song fashion.

"I-I," the prince grinded his teeth down, "I l-lo-lo..."

"It's not that hard! Come on Veggie!"

"You can do it, Vegita!" cried Goku, Trunks, Piccolo, and Rick from behind the bush.

"I-I lov-love yo-you, Bul- Bul- Bulma." Vegita dropped to his knees. Those words took a lot out of him.

"Really?" asked the delighted heiress.

Vegita's mouth twitched, "Y-yes."

Goku stood up from the bush with tears in his eyes, "So much love!" He pulled a cell phone from his pocket and began to dial his house number. "Hello? Chi Chi? I just want to let you know that you mean everything to me! Things are gonna be different now! I'll do anything for you! I love you Chi!" he cried into the phone.

"I can't take anymore!" cried Trunks who pulled out his own cell phone and began to dial MTB's number, "Hello? MTB? I LOVE YOU! And it's not the Trunks Lust that's talking!"

Piccolo stared at the two fighters then turned his attention to Vegita, who was slowly getting up. The Namek's eyes grew wide. "Vegita!" he called out, "Scratch your head!"

"No way Namek! Simon didn't say," the prince said wagging his finger.

"You idiot! Just scratch your head!"

Vegita scratched where his ears were, well, his ears _would_ have been. Vegita mouth fell open as he frantically searched through his head for his ears.

They were gone! Forever! No more!

"Yes! They're gone! My ears are gone!" said Vegita happily while he also checked his backside to see that his tail was gone too, "Yes! Now I can do the dance I had been preparing for! My Those-stupid-ears-are-finally-gone-and-I-got-laid-too! dance!" As he danced, Goku, Trunks, Piccolo, and Rick all noticed how Vegita couldn't dance and they decided they would get him dance lessons later.

"Well," said Rick tipping his hat, "My job is done here."

"Where are you going now, Mr. Rick?" asked Goku.

"I'll go where ever I'm needed," Rick answered in a dramatic fashion as he began to walk off into the sunset. Vegita stopped his terrible dancing and walked towards the other three fighters.

"Good-bye, Rick Rickstien," said Trunks waving good-bye, "I'll never forget you."

"Nor will I, Rick," said Vegita also waving.

"Sniff," said Goku near tears, "Rick Rickstien is the MAN!"

Piccolo patted Goku on the shoulder, "It's ok, maybe, just maybe, we'll see him again."

Rick Rickstien continued to walk away from them until he could no longer be seen. The four fighters stood there though reminiscing through all the memories involving Rick.

"Meeemoooorrriiiess!" cried Goku in song.

Piccolo backhanded him.

MTB: The End? I thinkth not!

Vegita: What? Are you serious?

MTB: Just one more chapter folks!

Trunks: Wow... One more chapter...

MTB: BTW, if any of you people would like to use Rick Rickstien in any of your fanfics, be my guest! I think this guy needs more time on the internet! Of course, you might see Rick again in another one of my fanfics!

Goku: RICK RICKSTIEN IS THE MAN!

Piccolo: (backhands Goku) INDEED.


	25. End of 1 horror, beggining of another!

MTB: Hello everyone! Welcome to the last chapter of Advice from You!

Fans: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

MTB: I'm afraid so... as much as I wanted it to go on, AFY cannot be an ongoing fanfic forever.

Vegita: Finally! After a more than a year... This accursed fanfic is over. I can die in peace.

Trunks: Good job MTB, this is the second fanfic you've completed.

MTB: Second? What was the first?

Trunks: "Um...tha?"

MTB:... No really... what was the first?

Vegita: You idiot! That _was_ the first fanfic! It was called, "Um...tha?"

MTB: Oh... that one sucked... I hope nobody reads it. And the sequel I'm writing for it also sucks. I hope nobody reads that.

UW: Too late!

MTB: Damn! Well, I would just like to say, for those who read this fanfic and reads my future fanfics, I thank you! You're my spleen and liver!

Trunks: ...That was a weird way to put it...

Piccolo: INDEED.

MTB: And now... sniff... on to the last chapter of Advice from You! Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! I CAN'T DO THE DISCLAIMER! IT'LL KILL ME!

Vegita: Really! Then do the disclaimer!

Trunks: I'll do the disclaimer... (Disclaimer: MTB owns nothing. If she did... then God have mercy on FUNimation...)

Advice From You

Chapter 25 (The... last... chapter... WWAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!)

Many months after the ordeal, guess what happened? If you guessed Bulma got pregnant, you guessed right! Yay! Cookie for you!

But if you guess that a mass of radioactive squirrels tried to take over the Earth with Krillin as their king, strangely enough, you guessed right also! Whoot! Cookie for you too!

Of course, there was one more terrible task Vegita had to endure when Bulma was pregnant. Not only did he have to deal with her mood swings, but he had to _share_ them too.

"This...this is such...a beautiful show," Vegita sobbed as he and his mate watched a show about whales and their young.

"I..hic...know!" sobbed a six month pregnant Bulma as she handed him a tissue. "I hope I can be that close to our baby."

"You're... hic... gonna be... sniff... a great mother!" cried Vegita and wiped his face with the tissue, "The baby's gonna hate me though! I'm too fat to be a good father!"

Well, the prince wasn't as fat as he thought he was; but he did gain a few pounds on the pregnant woman's diet of ice cream, pickles, and Chinese food covered in sour cream.

One man decided to get brave today, his name was Yamcha. He will forever be known to men everywhere about how he was able to survive the fury of a pregnant woman and the equivalent of a pregnant Saiyain-jinn woman. Armed with two bouquet of flowers, Yamcha took a deep breath and marched into the living room.

The mere idea of someone walking in on the soon-to-be-parents as they watched T.V. angered them. How dare that man! As Yamcha entered the room with his flowers, he gave out a happy hello, "Bulma! Vegita! You two look so good today!"

The thought about calling Vegita beautiful was still creepy to Yamcha. But he had learned that it was not best to get him angry when he had mood swings. Disastrous results may occur.

The couple glared at him as if he had just insulted their mothers. Seeing this, Yamcha decided to pull out his weapons. "I got you two some flowers!"

"Oh! Yamcha!" swooned the two in unison, "That's so sweet of you!"

"I was just thinking about you guys," he said sucking up the best he could, "I went to the flower shop and I told the first employee there, 'Hey! Give me two bouquets of your most beautiful flowers! I got a couple in mind!'"

Vegita and Bulma headed over to him and snatched the flowers away.

"Yamcha that is so sweet of you!" said Bulma smelling her bouquet with a gentle smile.

"I know!" agreed Vegita with a sickening sweet smile, "How did you know I liked roses?"

"Just a feeling," Yamcha answered in triumph.

Suddenly, horror struck. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE?" cried Vegita throwing the flowers back at Yamcha, "I'M ALLERGIC TO BABY'S BREATH!"

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY BABY'S DADDY?" screeched Bulma throwing her bouquet back at him as well.

The human panicked, but he had rehearsed before he got here so he knew just what to say, "WHAT! Those damn people at the flower shop! I told them NO baby's breath! Someone's going to pay for this!" Yamcha gripped Vegita's shoulders and looked him right in the eye, "Don't worry, Vegita. I'll get those people for this! Just you wait and see!" Ok, he knew he was getting a little dramatic, but Vegita was going to kill him.

He saw tears steaming down the prince's face and heard his voice tremble, "Th-th-thank you, Yamcha... You mean so much to me!" Vegita embraced the human in a strong hug while sobbing on his shoulder. Bulma, who was now crying also, latched on to Yamcha and cried into his shirt.

Oh, yeah, Yamcha knew he was going to have nightmares about this. Many months ago, he would have used this as an opportunity to blackmail Vegita. When Dr. Briefs told him that Vegita was going to have to endure the emotional aspects with Bulma during the pregnancy, he grabbed his camera and headed towards the Gravity Chamber.

Unfortunately, Bulma was in a bad mood, and if Bulma was in a bad mood, Vegita would have to share her angry behavior. At the GR, Yamcha lied about how Mrs. Briefs wanted him to take pictures of the prince and Bulma during the nine months to get Vegita to take a picture. Vegita, at the time, was feeling bloated and unattractive. So there went Yamcha's three hundred dollar camera, but in return Vegita gave him three broken fingers.

So the thought of blackmail was most certainly out of the question.

Bulma pulled herself away and said in a cheery manner, "Let's go bake a cake, Veggie-chan!"

Vegita pushed Yamcha away and responded in the same manner, "Let's put sprinkles on it too!"

The couple looked at Yamcha with smiles on their face. "Would you like to join us?" asked Bulma.

Yamcha shook his head, praying silently they wouldn't get mad for declining her offer. Vegita just grinned and said to Bulma, "Oh well! More cake for us, Sweetie!"

"Cake for me, Veggie, and Baby!" giggled Bulma. Vegita giggled with her as their hands met and they headed towards the kitchen.

Yamcha gave out a sign of relief and walked out of the room. _Man_, he thought with a chuckle, _After this, I wonder if Bulma and Vegita will think about having any more children? _

MEAN WHILE!

Trunks smiled as he viewed the scene before him. He had levitated to the third floor to check up on his parents and see how they were doing. He scratched his head. Why-why was his head so itchy all of a sudden? The demi-Saiyain-jinn scratched his head roughly, hoping that would get rid of the itch.

Nope, in fact, it made it worse. Trunks continued to scratch in annoyance. Someone was going to give up soon, but it wasn't going to be him.

"Trunks, are you okay?" asked a concerned voice behind him. Trunks turned, not missing a scratch, and saw that it was Goku with a perplexed look on his face.

"I-I," Trunks stammered in embarrassment, "I have this terrible itch on my head."

Goku looked away in thought, then came up with an idea, "How about I have a look? Maybe there's something. Like lice or whatever."

"LICE! IN MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR?" Trunks screamed in horror.

Goku laughed at him as he floated closer to the time traveler, "Look, I'm sure it's nothing like that. Just let me look."

Trunks bowed his head down so the older Saiyain-jinn could get a good look at the top. Goku noticed something odd. Something _very_ odd. "What the hell-

_THWACK!_

The odd thing hit Goku right between the eyes. He covered his face with his hands in pain. "YOU BASTARD!" he cried, "YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

"WHAT?" said the confused demi, "What happened?"

Goku winced as he look up at Trunks. The only thing that he could say was, "IT MUST BE CONTAGIOUS! RUN AWAY!"

Trunks stood dumbfounded as he saw the mighty Goku fly away, screaming like a sissy girl.

Then something gently bounced in front of his face. Slowly, his hands reached for it. It was furry. Trunks grabbed the furry objects and pulled them down. He winced at the pain as if he had just pulled at his hair.

"No way...," he mumbled. He pulled at the objects again and noticed that they resembled ears.

Rabbit ears.

There were rabbit ears coming out of the top of Trunks' head.

"PORQUE!"

THE END

MTB: Hahahahaha! Perfect ending! I just love it! Thank you all for reading Advice from You! Be sure to look for more fanfics from Mrs. Trunks Briefs (A.K.A: MTB) Once again, thank you! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Just as a reminder, if any of you want to put this fanfic on your sites, you have my permission to do so!

Also, if you would like to have Rick Rickstien make a guest appearance in your fanfics, you have my permission to do so!

(In a dramatic voice) Good night and good luck to you all!

(MTB, Trunks, Vegita, Bulma, Goku, Chi Chi, Piccolo, Vegita's Dad, Vegita's Mom, Bardock, Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, Dr. Briefs' cat, Yamcha, and Rick Rickstien come together and wave good-bye to the readers)

I LOVE YOU ALL! (sob)


End file.
